In Cold Blood
by Summer Skye
Summary: More strange happenings occur in Devonshire. Holmes and Watson encounter a world of creatures that stalk the night and drink blood and embark on an adventure in which one wrong step could cost them their lives. Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. Summer Skye here with a new story. I thought that I would give this kind of a story a shot, because it is a change of pace for me. So keep an eye out for updates in addition to looking for updates for A Diamond In The Rough.

Cherrio and Merry Christmas!

-WATSON-

It is difficult to describe Lady Evangeline Weatherly of Devonshire. She could be very cold and callous at times, but other times she could be a warm and caring woman. She has captivated many in her lifetime, including my friend and colleague Mr. Sherlock Holmes. But I am getting ahead of myself, as both Holmes and Lady Evangeline have often accused me of doing. Since the story of Lady Evangeline spans further back then my memory can recall I shall begin with when Holmes and I come into her life.

It was in the fall of 1889, when Sherlock Holmes and I were first introduced, in a rather unorthodox fashion, to Lady Evangeline Weatherly. I do not recall what had occurred during our meeting, but Lady Evangeline has given me a full account of what had taken place. The facts as told by the lady are as follows.

As I stated before it was the fall. Winter's hold was becoming present in the air and at night. This meant that many of our more destitute citizens would begin to be stricken with death and disease that was all too common during the winter months.

Holmes and I had spent the better part of the day at Scotland Yard. We had been spending all of our time there these days. The citizens of Whitechapel lived in fear of a monster calling himself Jack the Ripper. Inspector Lestrade had been put in charge of the case. The Ripper had official killed five women and had been blamed in the deaths of others in the last few weeks. The people of Whitechapel could only wait until the next murder. Even Sherlock Holmes was becoming drained over the case. After our interview with Lestrade, he asked me my medical opinion on an unrelated murder case that had been brought to his desk.

Apparently a young man had been both stabbed and shot, but no blood had been found at the scene and no blood was in the body. All that was found was dark ooze that had poured from the wounds.

In the autopsy room, the body lay on the dissection slab. The man was no more than twenty-four. He had light brown hair. His skin was pale and cool to the touch. That was nothing out of the ordinary with a dead body. The stab and gunshot wounds were grouped around the heart. It was as if someone wanted to make sure he was dead. The man had no identification on his person, so he was given the name John Doe. As I examined the body, the coroner's assistant entered with another body on a gurney.

"Please tell me that's not another Ripper victim, Saunders." Lestrade said.

"Nah sir. A Jane Doe. She was found in a boat builder's workshop down by the waterside. She's a real beauty too. A redhead."

Saunders pulled back the sheet to reveal the head of the Jane Doe. She was indeed a beautiful young woman. She couldn't have been more than twenty. She had a head full of long red wavy hair, as Saunders said. Like the John Doe, she was had pale skin, which was also cool to the touch.

"What's the cause of death?" Holmes asked.

"Well that's the strange thing, sir. There's not a mark on her, except for these scars on her wrist." He took the dead woman's arm and showed us the under part of her wrist. There were two scars upon the white flesh. They were circular as if she had been bitten by some kind of large animal. But the space between the scars was about an inch and a half, which would be inconsistent with an animal bite.

"She must have died from some internal damage," Saunders said, putting the arm back under the sheet. "We'll know more after we've done an autopsy."

"How was the woman dressed?"

"Like a common enough streetwalker, Mr. Holmes. Why do you ask, sir?"

Holmes reached under the sheet and pulled out the arm again. "Look at her fingernails. They are manicured and neat. Not to mention they are almost claw-like. I do not think that a streetwalker could afford, let alone maintain such neat and clean nails."

"Can we get back to the John Doe?" Lestrade asked impatiently.

"Yes, of course, Inspector," Holmes said covering the dead woman with the sheet once more.

Saunders left the room, saying that he had work to do before the autopsy. Holmes, Lestrade, and I were left alone in the room. The air was cold, for the sun was beginning to set and the night cold was rolling in. The three of us had begun a lengthy discussion over the mysterious reasons for the wounds on John Doe's person, so that both Holmes and I had lost track of the hour. When we did realize the time, we bade our farewells to Lestrade and were about to walk out, when a voice caught our attention.

"Good evening, gentlemen," it said. The voice was a female voice. Very well bred and educated.

We all turned and to our amazement and horror, the body of Jane Doe was sitting up on the gurney. She stared at us with soft, warm brown eyes. We all tried to avert our gaze, for the sheet had fallen, exposing her breasts and upper waist, but found we could not. Her eyes were very hypnotic. She swung her legs around so they dangled off the edge of the gurney.

"I hope that I have not startled you," she said.

"Madam," Holmes said, nervously, "Would you have the decency to please cover yourself?"

She looked down at her chest. Instead of covering herself, she slid off the gurney with the grace of a cat, letting the sheet fall to the floor. Her hair was now draped over her bare form, which provide some coverage. She began to walk toward us with feline sensuality like tiger stalking its prey. She stopped in front of Holmes.

"Sir," she said, very cordially, "might I trouble you for your overcoat? As my own clothes have been removed from my person and I feel rather like Eve standing here naked as a babe. Your overcoat would provide the coverage that you requested."

Holmes was looking her straight in the eyes. As if he were obeying a command, rather than protecting the woman's virtue, he removed his coat and handed it to her. She thanked him and wrapped it around her bare form. She took her eyes away from Holmes' to look at the body of John Doe.

"Poor boy," she said, stroking the hair of the dead man. "A hundred years is too short a time to live. But I suppose this is what he gets for mixing with the wrong sorts."

She walked over to the body and slid her arms under it. Lestrade told her that the body was too heavy for her to lift. But as if he were a small child, the woman lifted the body up and threw him over one shoulder.

"Might I have my effects, please, as well as his?" she asked, indicating with her head the body on her shoulder.

Her clothes, which had been cut off of her, and anything else she had been carrying with her when she was found, had been put into a basket. The basket in question was on a table in the corner. Another basket was next to it, containing the effects of John Doe. Lestrade brought her both baskets without a word.

She reached into her basket and drew out a reliquary, which hung on a long chain. Inside the reliquary, as I later learned from Lady Evangeline, was a small amount of soil. Without uttering a word, she drew the chain over her head and let it rest around her neck. A tight-lipped smile of satisfaction crossed her features.

"It occurs to me," she said, looking at us, "that we have not been introduced."

"No indeed," Holmes said. "I am Mr. Sherlock Holmes and these are my friends and colleagues, Dr. John Watson, and Inspector Giles Lestrade of Scotland Yard."

"A pleasure gentlemen. I am Lady Evangeline Weatherly of Devonshire."

"My lady, I find it difficult to think that a lady would be around the docks of London."

"My reasons for being there, Mr. Holmes, are and shall remain my own for the present. Besides, even if I told you, you wouldn't remember."

"I have an excellent memory, my lady."

"We shall see." She piled the baskets on top of one another and picked them up effortlessly with her free arm. "Gentlemen, as much as I've enjoyed talking with you, I must leave you. The night is still young and I have much work to do before the sun rises again."

"Work?" Lestrade asked. "What kind of work?"

"Disposing of this body for instance. The bodies of vampires must be dealt with in a certain fashion."

"How do you know that he is a vampire?" Lestrade asked.

She gave us an opened mouthed smile, which revealed two long and pointed canines. "Because I am one of them. Why wouldn't I be able to recognize my own kind?"

"Do you know his name?" Holmes inquired. "So that we may alert his family of his death."

"Of course I know his name and so do you Mr. Holmes. As to his family, he has none. They've all been dead for the last fifty years or so."

"Madam, you say that I know his name. I don't recall making the acquaintance of the man on your shoulder."

"It is true, you've never made his acquaintance, but you do know his name. Or at least the name that seems to echo and reecho throughout London. Gentlemen allow me to introduce you to Jack the Ripper." She looked at us with a hypnotic stare. "Now gentlemen when I leave these premises, you shall not remember anything that has taken place. You won't remember me or what I am. You won't remember my friend here. Nothing. So I again bid the three of you a very good evening."

And with that she disappeared into a mist and I knew no more. I had no memories of why I was in the autopsy room in the first place. Neither Holmes nor Lestrade could remember why we were there, so Holmes suggested that we return to Baker Street. As he turned to leave, I noticed something of his was missing. His overcoat.

"Holmes, didn't you have your overcoat on when you came in?" I asked.

Holmes looked down on his person. "Why yes, I believe I did. Lestrade you don't suppose it's in your office."

We looked, but it was nowhere to be found. Lestrade promised if it turned up, he would have it sent to Baker Street at once. So Holmes and I returned to our lodgings at 221B Baker Street. We enjoyed a small meal and a pipe before we both retired for the night.

As I slept, the face of a young woman with long wavy red hair and soft brown eyes haunted my dreams. I learned later that a similar premonition had visited Holmes in his sleep as well. The Ripper murders ceased, but the perpetrator of the crimes was never caught despite the effort of Sherlock Holmes. Holmes' coat never turned up. But we thought nothing more of the matter until peculiar circumstances were brought to our notice nearly eight years later.


	2. Chapter 2

Two chapters is one posting? No one can live at that speed. Enjoy!

-WATSON-

It was the year 1897, and I had just returned to Baker Street shortly after luncheon. It had been nearly three years since my wife's death and the return of my friend, Sherlock Holmes. Shortly after Holmes' return to London, I had moved back into the lodgings that we had shared for so many years.

Sherlock Holmes was sitting in his chair with his pipe between his lips, making him look like the odd-looking bird that I have often described him as. He was in his mouse grey dressing gown. He had his knees drawn up to his aquiline nose. Without saying a word of greeting to me, he tossed an envelope.

"It arrived by the morning post," he said. "It appears there has been more mysterious happenings in Devonshire."

I opened the envelope and withdrew the letter inside. It was addressed to Holmes from a former client, Sir Henry Baskerville.

_Dear Mr. Holmes,_

_I wish to consult you on a matter that has recently come to my attention. It concerns a neighbor of mine, a Miss Evangeline Weatherly. Strange happenings have been reported at her house and the surrounding land. If it will be convenient for me to pay a visit to you at 1 o'clock in the afternoon of this date, so that I may introduce you and your friend Dr. Watson, to Mr. Reginald Weatherly._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Sir Henry Baskerville._

"What does it all mean, Holmes?" I asked sitting in my old chair by the fireplace.

"I intend to find out when Sir Henry and Mr. Weatherly arrive. But what can you deduce from the note?"

"Well, there's obviously some sort of relationship between Miss Weatherly and Mr. Weatherly. Brother and sister perhaps?"

"No, Watson. If they were siblings, they would no doubt live in the same house and he would be in possession of it. But she is the apparent owner of the house. I therefore suggest that they are distant relations. But the name Evangeline Weatherly seems familiar to me. I've heard it before, but I don't remember the face that goes with that name." A knock at the door announced our guests.

A moment later, Sir Henry Baskerville and another man, presumably Mr. Weatherly, entered the sitting room. Sir Henry had hardly changed since the last time that I saw him, though his hair was beginning to thin. His companion was a man of about thirty years. He sported a brownish red mustache, which matched his hair color. He had very dark brown eyes.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson. It's a pleasure to see you again," Sir Henry said shaking hands with both Holmes and me.

"Likewise, Sir Henry," Holmes said with a smile. "Perhaps you and Mr. Weatherly would like to take a seat, for I see that Mr. Weatherly has had a trying experience. But since all that I know about him is that he is a clerk, a smoker of Havana cigars, and enjoys a game of tennis on occasion. You will no doubt enlighten me as to the exact details of why you have come to me."

"Well Mr. Holmes, I've come to you because…" he paused as the full weight of what Holmes had said dawned on him. "How in the name of heaven did you know all of that?"

"I observed that your mustache is somewhat unkept and your eyes are quite bloodshot. Both indicate a disruption in your routine. The fact that you are a clerk is shown by your right hand, which is the hand that you write with has much more muscle definition. There is ash on your jacket and I detected the scent of smoke from a Havana cigar. You also hold your wrist in a stiff manner. It is characteristic of someone who plays tennis."

"Precisely correct, Mr. Holmes."

"Now what has caused you to come to me?"

"It concerns my late father's property. He died twenty years ago. No will was made and I was unable to inherit the property. There was an auction held. I was present at the auction and something strange occurred. A young lady named Evangeline Weatherly stepped forward and placed a bid for a half-million pounds to buy the manor and the surrounding land."

"No one cared to out bid her?"

"No. No one out bid her."

"And she retains the property?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"You sound bitter, Mr. Weatherly."

"I am. If no one bought the house, I could have had it. But this woman turns up and buys it. But that is not why I have come to see you."

"Then come to the point, Mr. Weatherly."

"The events took place about two weeks ago. I have been living in a nearby cottage ever since Miss Weatherly bought the manor. And over the years, I've noticed strange happenings. For instance, there is no life whatsoever in that house during the day. The windows are all boarded up so no light can get in. But at night. At night, sir, things are quite different. People are constantly coming and going. But the strangest thing was when I went to the house with the police."

"Why did you have the police with you?" I asked. "That seems a bit extreme."

"She had threatened to rip my throat out if I ever bothered her again and I believe she would do it if she had the chance. So I went to the police and went with them to her house to file a complaint. I can tell you I was much surprised when the lady in question answered the door in a sheer shift that seemed to be her nightdress. The officers as well as myself were much taken aback by this. The police tried to question her, but were unable to. It was as if the very sight of her made them tongue tied."

"What then?"

"Well, sir, it was as if we all had temporarily forgotten why we where there. The next thing I remember is waking up in my cottage as if nothing had happened. Then a few days ago, I met Sir Henry Baskerville at a hunting party of a mutual acquaintance of ours."

"That is correct Mr. Holmes," Sir Henry replied. "There had been much talk of Miss Weatherly at the party. Nothing negative though. It seems she has turned quite a few heads in Devonshire and has refused many good offers for marriage and rightly so. Miss Weatherly is only twenty years of age and not ready to be considering marriage yet."

"And when you became acquainted with Mr. Weatherly?" Holmes asked, taking a pencil and making a note on his shirt cuff.

"Well I, of course, wanted to meet this young lady. But when I met Mr. Weatherly and he told me of his remarkable encounter, I felt that this case should be brought to your attention."

Holmes sat silently for a moment or two. He emptied and filled his pipe. After lighting it, he puffed on it before speaking again. "When did Miss Weatherly purchase the house?"

"In 1877," Mr. Weatherly replied.

"If she is twenty now, she would have been an infant when she purchased the house. How old did she look when she made the purchase?"

"Twenty, sir. It's almost as if time has little or no effect on her."

"Is there anything else peculiar about this lady?'

"No sir. But something about her did catch my attention."

"Yes?"

"Her eyes, Mr. Holmes. The look she had in her eyes. It was the look a lioness might have when she's on the hunt. And I could have sworn that her eyes turned red when she told me to leave her alone. Mark my words Mr. Holmes there is something not right here."

"I quite agree with you. Watson, I suggest that you pack."

"You mean you'll take the case?" Mr. Weatherly asked.

"Of course." He took the Bradshaw from its place on the table and turned the pages until he came to the one he desired to consult. Without looking up at me, he said. "We'll just have time to catch the 4:30 train to Devonshire."

We arrived in Devonshire in the late evening. We were driven straight to Baskerville Hall where we spent the night. The following day, we all agreed that it would be best to visit Miss Weatherly at night. The entire household seemed to be most active at night. So we spent the day poring through the Weatherly family history.

According to Mr. Weatherly, there were no known relations between Miss Weatherly and himself. He did admit it was indeed possible that Miss Weatherly could be a distant cousin of some kind, but he doubted it. He did add, however, an interesting fact.

In the early reign of Henry VIII, there was a mysterious death in the Weatherly family. Evangeline, the second daughter of Lord Kendrick Weatherly, had died of some kind of blood loss. Because the circumstances surrounding her death were unexplainable, the family had her body exhumed for another examination. When they opened the coffin, there was no body to be found. This, of course, was not made public at the time nor was it in public knowledge today. The family, at the time believed that their daughter walked the earth as a supernatural being. It was kept a family secret since then.

"And do you believe this Evangeline Weatherly to be the same one from the past?" Holmes asked.

"I don't believe that at all Mr. Holmes. It is quite impossible for them to be the same person."

"Eliminate the impossible and whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Holmes stating his well-know citation.

"Do you believe that they are one and the same Mr. Holmes?" Sir Henry asked.

"It is a mistake to theorize in advance of the facts. Only after I have met the lady will I begin to construct a theory."

An hour before sunset we were on our way to Miss Weatherly's manor, which was about fifty miles north of Baskerville Hall. We arrived just as the last glimmer of light was vanishing from the sky.

There was nothing unusual about the house and the surrounding countryside, but could not help but feel that there was something unnatural about the house. Prehaps it was a trick of my mind from the fog that covered the land. The wind had come up and there were dark clouds in the sky, but it was still a warm night. Behind the clouds I could see the light of the moon.

We approached the front door, which was slightly ajar. Mr. Weatherly pushed it opened and stepped in. Sir Henry entered next, followed by myself, leaving Holmes to bring up the rear.

The lamps were low, which left many things to the shadows. Sir Henry found a candelabrum. Holmes lit it and held it in front of him as we looked about the tiled entrance hall. A grand staircase connected the ground floor to the first floor. The staircase had a long dark red carpet running down the center. Several doors were along the walls and they led to the various rooms that could be found in a typical English manor.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone at home," Sir Henry remarked.

"You would be wrong," a female voice growled from behind us.

Things happened so quickly that my first clear thought came when the four of us were pinned against a wall. Something closed around my neck, making it difficult to get an adequate air supply. I had heard Mr. Weatherly give a yell before his attacker held him against the wall. Holmes had dropped the candelabrum when we were attacked, so the room grew darker. But we were pinned up beneath a dimly lit lamp. I managed to get a look at our attackers.

Two women had us trapped. The one who seemed to be in charge was a blonde-haired woman. She had Holmes and Sir Henry by the necks. Both were struggling to get free, but to no avail. The blonde woman's eyes were glowing yellow.

The woman, who had Mr. Weatherly and myself against the wall, was raven-haired. Her eyes were glowing, as well, but her's were glowing green.

"Why are you trespassing?" the blonde woman asked Holmes. Her voice was the one who had called to us in the dark.

"We wish to see Miss Weatherly," Holmes replied, in a gasping voice as the woman closed her hand tighter around his neck.

"Do you? Well she doesn't like trespassers. So we might as well kill you now."

The women opened their mouths, revealing two long pointed canines. The raven-haired woman started for Mr. Weatherly's neck, while the blonde went for Sir Henry's

"BEATRICE! SAMANTHA!" another female voice shouted from the stairs. "What are you doing?!"

-How evil am I with my cliffhangers? Can we say Devil Incarnate? Stay tuned for more postings.


	3. Chapter 3

WATSON-

Everyone's head snapped towards the stairs, where the figure of a woman stood in the shadows. The figure began to descend. As she came into the light, I saw that she wore nothing more than a dressing gown, the top of which she held closed with one hand, though I could still see the curves of her breasts.

The woman had wavy red hair, which was somewhat matted. She must have just woken up. Her brown eyes were hard and serious. She had a hand, which resembled that of a claw, on the banister. She was a young woman of not more than twenty. Even though the two women who led us captive looked older than she, the woman was obviously superior to them.

"We are hungry," The blonde haired woman said in defiance.

"We do not eat guests," the woman said rather coldly to the two other women. "Even uninvited ones. Nor do we eat relatives of mine, legitimate or otherwise."

"But they were intruding, my lady," the one addressed as Samantha protested.

"That doesn't matter. Now put them down." Samantha complied and released Mr. Weatherly and me. Beatrice, however, still held Holmes and Sir Henry. "Beatrice let them go now!"

Beatrice did so. She turned to face the woman who ordered her to set Holmes and Sir Henry free. The two women stared at each other as the redheaded one reached the bottom of the stairs. They stood in front of each other. Beatrice growled and sprang forward. The other woman was there and then she disappeared into a pale mist. Beatrice was dazed, then she, herself was pinned against the wall by the unknown woman. The unidentified woman opened her mouth to reveal her own long pointed canines and her eyes turned bright red. She let out a hiss of triumph.

"Foolish girl. You should know better than to challenge me. I could kill you without lifting a finger." Beatrice remained silent as she struggled. "If you dare to try and cross me again, you'll find yourself truly and completely dead. Do you understand me?" Beatrice nodded. The woman sent Beatrice to the floor with a thud. Beatrice rose, looked at the woman again, and departed followed by Samantha.

"My apologies, gentlemen," the woman said. "Beatrice is always causing trouble. She believes that being a vampire gives her the right to do as she pleases. I trust that there is no damage."

"None, madam," Sir Henry replied as he rubbed his neck.

"Let me see your neck," she ordered, rather seriously. Sir Henry stepped back from the woman. "I promise I won't harm you. I just want to see if she penetrated the skin." Sir Henry stood still as the woman examined his neck. "It doesn't look like she pierced the skin. You aren't in any danger of becoming a vampire."

"How can you be so sure?" Mr. Weatherly asked, suspiciously.

"Because I am one," she replied, coolly.

"I knew you were something from the devil!" Mr. Weatherly cried. From his waistcoat pocket, Mr. Weatherly drew out a rosary with a crucifix at the end of it. He held it in front of him trying to repel the vampire woman. She fixed Mr. Weatherly with an icy stare. She stepped forward and snatched the rosary from Mr. Weatherly. She traced the shape of the crucifix with her hand.

"It is a lovely crucifix. Circa 1877 I should think, since you had it made the year that I returned to Devonshire."

"How could you know that?" Mr. Weatherly asked in astonishment that she wasn't being affect by the object in her hand.

"Little in this district escapes my notice. Besides this lovely ornament that you had made told me all I wanted to know." She handed the crucifix back to Mr. Weatherly. Then almost with amusement she said, "You didn't seriously think that religious symbols would affect me? I was baptized and born to mortal parents, same as you, my dear illegitimate nephew."

"Nephew?" We asked simutaneously. Her statement even caught Sherlock Holmes by surprise.

"Oh yes. This little shrimp of man is the great-grandson to the seventeenth degree of my elder brother, Seymour Weatherly. Now if you gentlemen will follow me. I'm sure you'd like to continue this interview in some comfort."

She led us to a parlor and bade us to sit. There was wood in the fireplace as well as old newspapers to start a fire. The woman took a match and struck it. She held it to the fuel on the fire. It soon was ablaze and she turned up the gas in the lamps to provide more light in the dark room.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me. I shall change my clothing into something more appropriate for entertaining guests. In the mean time, you may help yourselves to brandy."

She left us alone. Sir Henry went to the sideboard and poured himself a glass of brandy. He drained it and poured himself another. Holmes sat in one of the chairs by the fire. Mr. Weatherly paced up and down franticly mumbling to himself. As for myself, I took a glass of brandy and sat in the chair opposite of Holmes.

"Mr. Weatherly," Holmes said breaking the uneasy silence. "Who is Seymour Weatherly?"

"An ancestor of mine. He was the second son of Lord Kendrick Weatherly. I believe that Lord Kendrick had seven children in total. Four sons and three daughters."

"Where does Seymour stand in that order?"

"Third."

"And Evangeline?"

"Fourth."

"Mr. Weatherly, why does she refer to you as illegitimate?" Sir Henry asked.

Mr. Weatherly's face paled a little. "I can trust that you gentlemen won't repeat this to anyone." We all nodded. He took a deep breath and sigh. "Very well. My father was Sir Vincent Weatherly."

"Why not Lord Vincent Weatherly?" Sir Henry asked.

"The family was reduced to the status of country squires by Charles I. Lord Victor Weatherly was an advisor to the King and didn't go along with some of the King's ideas."

"I see. Pray continue," Holmes said.

"My father was married to a Lady Doreen at the time. Lady Doreen wasn't able to give him children to carry on the family name, so my father looked elsewhere. My mother, gentlemen, was my father's lover. Her name was May Brown. He had an affair with my mother, until she learned that she was with child. Upon hearing this news, my father set my mother up in a cottage, the same cottage that I live in now, near this manor. He provided us with financial aid and paid for my schooling and care. When my mother died, he continued to help me. Even though he could not acknowledge his paternity to the world, he was still a father to me. But Mr. Holmes, just who or what exactly are we dealing with?"

Holmes stared into the fireplace for many long moments. "Gentlemen," he said at last. "I believe that I know whom we are dealing with. I believe we are dealing with Lady Evangeline Weatherly of Devonshire, second daughter and fourth child of Lord Kendrick Weatherly."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Weatherly asked.

"Do you doubt, Mr. Holmes?" a female voice asked.

Our attention was called to the door of the parlor. Our hostess had returned. She was dressed as a fashionably wealthy woman of the time. Her dress was forest green in color. She wore a reliquary on a chain that hung around her neck. In addition she wore a signet ring on the third finger of her right hand. Emerald earrings twinkled as they caught and refracted the light.

"Am I correct," Holmes said as the lady walked over to the fire and sat on the couch in front of it, "in assuming that you are the Lady Evangeline Weatherly?"

"You are. And you are Mr. Sherlock Holmes of 221B Baker Street, Marylebone, London. Your companions are Dr. John H. Watson, Sir Henry Baskerville, and Mr. Reginald Weatherly."

"Excuse me, my lady, but have we met before? You seem familiar to me."

"We have indeed met before, Mr. Holmes. Eight years ago, in the autopsy room at Scotland Yard."

"I don't recall those events."

"No, I didn't think you would." She stared unblinkingly into Holmes' eyes. They sat staring at each other for several moments. Lady Evangeline finally closed her eyes, breaking the contact. "Do you now remember?"

Holmes blushed profusely and cleared his throat. "Yes. I remember. Our second meeting seems more eventful than our first."

"Indeed. And now Mr. Holmes, may I ask why you are calling me? I don't think the purpose of your visit was to recount our first meeting. I rather think that my illegitimate nephew and my maternal cousin have engaged you for some other reason."

"They, or rather Mr. Weatherly, asked me to investigate you. Sir Henry just gave him my name and traveled with him. I understand that Sir Henry was anxious to become acquainted with you."

Lady Evangeline turned in Sir Henry's direction. "I am flattered, my dear cousin." She smiled at Sir Henry's look of surprise at her addressing of him. I noticed that as she smiled her long pointed canines had disappeared. "Oh yes, Sir Henry. We are related. My mother was a Baskerville. I understand that this is not your first experiences with the world of the unexplained."

"How could you know about the hound?" Sir Henry asked.

"Oh, my dear boy, I have been living here in Devonshire for the last twenty years. News travels. And besides," she drew a magazine from the table next to her, "Aldrich is very fond of Dr. Watson's stories in the Strand Magazine. Though it seems to me that a member of my own family is trying to do away with me in order to get what he feels is rightfully his. Would you not agree, Reginald?"

Mr. Weatherly gave her a cold stare, which she returned. "This house should have been mine, not yours," he retorted.

Lady Evangeline stood. "This house was mine before you were born, you selfish, foolish boy! I wish that you would stop bothering me."

"And if I continue?"

"I am a very dangerous person to fall foul of. I could have let Beatrice and Samantha kill you, but I didn't. I am now inclined to think that I have made an error. Therefore I shall call them and let them have at you."

She turned to exit. Holmes sprang up and grabbed Lady Evangeline's arm. He spun her around to face him. "You wouldn't dare?" he asked. His voice was tight and hard. The look in his eyes would have made the toughest of men shrink into submission, but this lady didn't shrink under his gaze. In fact, she stood tall and gave Holmes a look that could freeze water.

"Don't think I wouldn't, Mr. Holmes. Your client has been nothing but a pest to me. I do not tolerate people pestering me. Give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't call Beatrice and Samantha."

"He's your family. I believe that the saying runs 'Blood is thicker than water.' You should know, I should think."

"A bit of wisdom. How refreshing. Yes, I do know that blood is thicker than water. But I have another cliché for this case. Familiarity breeds contempt. Now if you will be so kind as to unhand me, Mr. Holmes."

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You don't. Either you unhand me this instant or I shall remove your hands from me myself." Holmes released her. "Now, my illegitimate nephew," she said addressing Mr. Weatherly. She opened the parlor door. "I suggest that you leave this house at once and cease in bothering me. If you continue, I will come down on you and squash you as I would a slug on a wet day."

"What of Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, and Sir Henry?" Mr. Weatherly asked.

"They are free to remain here for as long as they wish." She paused for a brief moment. "I suppose you may stay the night as well, nephew, as it is considerably late. If you gentlemen, will follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

Lady Evangeline took a lamp and began to climb the stairs. We followed her, trying to stay within the stretch of the light, should anything else try to attack us in the dark.

"You needn't be afraid, gentlemen. None of the Children come up here. Only the most senior of my kind and my human servants are permitted up here. "

"I don't recall mentioning that I was afraid," Holmes scoffed.

Lady Evangeline stopped and turned. Her face was haloed by the lamplight, giving her a striking appearance.

"Mr. Holmes," she said, quite frigidly. "Like animals, vampires can smell or sense fear. And you four gentlemen reek of it."

She continued to walk. Her words left us all with a feeling of intimidation. For all her youth, she seemed wise and learned. I didn't have any doubt that she was more intelligent than any young men at the age of twenty. But I was unsure of her age. She didn't act like a twenty-year-old woman.

"You are wondering how old I am, aren't you Dr. Watson?" she asked, stopping in front of a door.

"How could you know?" I asked.

"My good doctor, some vampires can read minds. But in answer to your unvoiced question, I am about four hundred and twelve years old."

"And you look wonderful for your age," an accented male voice said from behind her.

Lady Evangeline turned and smiled. "You are too kind, Dracula."

From the shadows stepped a man. He looked to be about middle-aged. He was a tall man, almost as tall as Holmes. He sported a mustache as black as his hair. The man was clad black from head to toe. As more of the light shone on him, the man, I noticed, bore a strange resemblance to Holmes. Holmes must have noticed it as well.

"I thought that Van Helsing had killed you," Holmes replied, sharply.

"I'm afraid not, cousin. Besides it was Mr. Harker and Mr. Morris who tried to kill me. The description of me crumbling into dust that Mr. Harker gave Mr. Stoker is one of the oldest tricks in the book. I resurrected myself a few weeks later. But I am surprised to see you here."

"I see that the two of you know each other," Lady Evangeline said.

"Quite, my dear. Mr. Holmes and I can be considered cousins to some degree."

"Really? Mr. Holmes, you are very wise, indeed."

"How so, my lady?" Holmes asked.

"You are wise not to let the public know that your cousin is Count Dracula, one of the world's most powerful vampires."

"Holmes, I never knew that you were related to a vampire," I said.

"It is not a topic that I enjoy bringing to light. But what are you doing here in England?" he asked addressing Dracula.

"Believe it or not, cousin, I love England almost as much as I love Transylvania."

"He just misted into the country yesterday," Lady Evangeline replied.

"What is this misting that you speak of?" Mr. Weatherly asked, impatiently.

Even as the words left his mouth, Lady Evangeline and Count Dracula disappeared into thin air. Darkness over took us. The four of us drew closer together as a result of instinct. Suddenly the light returned, along with the lady and the count.

"That, gentlemen, is misting. It's a common defense tool that vampires use to escape human persecutors. It is an effective offensive tactic as well, as you saw in my encounter with Beatrice," Lady Evangeline replied. "Now Sir Henry, this shall be your room for the night." She opened the door for Sir Henry. "I recommend that you lock your door and windows tonight as well as keeping a light on. It would also be wise for you to remain in your room all night."

"Why?" Sir Henry inquired.

"Just a precaution. Good night."

She closed the door and waited for the sound of the keys turning in the locks before moving on. Mr. Weatherly's room was next to Sir Henry's. She gave the same advice to Mr. Weatherly before making sure he was locked in for the night.

"Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, your rooms are further down the corridor."

"Why so far from Mr. Weatherly and Sir Henry?" Holmes questioned.

"You and Dr. Watson are less likely to try and do anything stupid. Now, Mr. Holmes, this is your room," Lady Evangeline said pointing to a door. "And Dr. Watson you room is the next door down. I hope that you have a pleasant sleep. And keep in mind the warnings that I gave to Sir Henry and Reginald. Good night."

Holmes entered his room and I was about to enter mine, but I watched Lady Evangeline leave the lamp on the table that stood between the door of Holmes' room and mine. She then took the arm of the Count and walked with him down the hall. Only when they disappeared into the darkness did I enter my own room. Sleep would not come easily tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer has been a pain and I've been sick. As soon I can I'll post the next chapter of A Diamond In The Rough. Hope you enjoy the next installment of In Cold Blood.

EVANGELINE-

Dr. Watson has asked me to continue the account between his friend, Mr. Sherlock Holmes and myself. As per my request and that of Mr. Holmes, the records of the events will remain in my possession, until at least a hundred years after the deaths of those humans involved in the matter. After that time it will be made known to the public.

The morning following the arrival of Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his companions was like any other morning. The Children, for that is what we call newly changed vampires, were fast asleep in the second cellar. My human servants were about their business. Since I now had human guests staying under my roof, I gave instructions that Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were to be attended to for the duration of their stay. Sir Henry and Mr. Weatherly were to return to their own lodgings after breakfast. Dracula, Aldrich, and I were the only ones of our kind awake during the daylight hours.

Aldrich was one of the oldest and wisest vampires in Europe. He was once an Anglo-Saxon king over two thousand years ago, long before William the Conqueror invaded England. He was about forty when he was changed into a vampire. Today Aldrich looked to be man of about sixty. Even though he was a vampire, Aldrich was getting on in years and didn't like to move quickly or freely as he did when he was younger. He came to live with me when I first purchased the house.

"What caused the disturbance last night?" Aldrich asked.

"Beatrice and Samantha," I replied.

"They are becoming a bit of a nuisance aren't they?"

"Indeed. But in a month, they will no longer be my nuisances. If they are killed by another vampire, it's no longer my concern."

"I understand that we have human guests. Who are they?"

"Sir Henry Baskerville, a neighbor and cousin of mine; Mr. Reginald Weatherly, I know that you know who he is."

"Oh yes. I'm surprised that you didn't allow Beatrice and Samantha to rid you of him."

I smiled. "Maybe I should have. But another of our guests convince me not to."

"Oh really? I never heard of Lady Evangeline Weatherly being convinced not to proceed with her intentions. Who is this guest of ours?"

"A cousin of mine," Dracula replied. "His name is Sherlock Holmes."

"_The_ Sherlock Holmes?"

"Aldrich, there is only one Sherlock Holmes." I looked up at the grandfather clock. "I imagine that he and our other guests will be waking up shortly. It is nearly seven o'clock."

"Perhaps you should instruct Brooks to have some breakfast prepared for them," Dracula suggested. "After all, they are humans. They need food to survive."

"Yes, yes," I retorted. "I was human once, if you would care to recall." I went over to the bell rope and rang it. A few moments later, my human butler, Brooks, entered the room.

"You rang, milady?"

"Yes, Brooks. Will you have Mrs. Hamilton prepare some breakfast? We have guests that will, no doubt, be hungry when they awaken."

"At once, milady." Brooks left us to carry out my orders.

Our guests came downstairs about a half an hour later. All seemed somewhat refreshed from our encounter last night. Sir Henry was a little wary of the vampire presence, but I couldn't blame him for that. Four hundred years ago I would have had similar feelings. Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson seemed none the worse for wear. Reginald, however, was very much the same as he always was.

"Good morning," Dr. Watson said cordially when he walked into the morning room, in which the windows were all boarded up to keep the sunlight out.

"Good morning, gentlemen," I replied, although not as cheerfully as Dr. Watson. "Allow me to introduce Aldrich Greenacre. Aldrich, this is Dr. John Watson, Sir Henry Baskerville, Mr. Reginald Weatherly and Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

Aldrich rose and shook hands with each. I noticed that Dr. Watson shivered slightly at Aldrich's touch. Aldrich shook hands with The Great Detective last.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes. I read Dr. Watson's accounts of your cases in The Strand."

"Another admirer of your writings, Watson," Mr. Holmes said, shooting a glare at his companion.

"He never misses an issue," Dracula commented. "He reads them to some of our younger numbers."

"Well, whom else am I supposed to read to?" Aldrich retorted. "My own children have been dead for many hundreds of years and I am getting on in years, my boy. Those young ones in the cellar are the closest thing to grandchildren I have had in many a long year."

"Why did you address the Count so informally and as if he were a young man?" Sir Henry asked.

"Because Sir Henry compared to Aldrich here, I am a young man. He is over two thousand years old, while I am only four hundred and forty-four. As to his addressing me, Aldrich outranks me by large margins."

"How so?"

"My boy," Aldrich said, sitting in his chair with a sigh of contentment, "I was a king when I was alive."

"How did you…?" Dr Watson started to ask.

"Become a vampire? Well my second wife was one. She bit me shortly after our marriage and I died the following month. She fled in terror because my people believed that she had murdered me."

"And you, Count?"

"I served under Prince Vlad Tepes Dracula the Impaler when I was human. I killed him during a battle. With his dying breath he cursed me to be a vampire for all eternity."

"Lady Evangeline?"

I gave Dr. Watson a cold stare. I did not like to talk about the way I became a vampire. Fortunately Brooks returned to announce breakfast for our guests. I rose and left the room. I knew Brooks would take charge of my guests.

I stopped in front of the large mirror that hung in the passage. I looked into it and saw nothing. "No reflection, no soul," I muttered bitterly.

"You are wrong, Angie," Dracula replied from behind me.

He always called me "Angie". It was a name that was used only between us. Dracula became my Parent after I was changed, since my own Parent had abandoned me. He looked upon me as he would a daughter. If it hadn't been for Dracula I would not be who I am today. If not for him, I would be a wild and rabid creature killing at a glance and being hunted by everyone. I was eternally grateful to him for that.

"How am I wrong? I don't see anything in the mirror."

"Look harder." He pointed to the mirror. I tired to see harder but still nothing.

"I still don't see a thing."

"Then let me tell you what I see. I see a faint outline of a figure. A figure of a woman in the mirror. Do you see it now?"

I looked again. In the mirror I did see a faint outline. "Yes, I do see it."

"That is you. Because you ended your life with a kind deed, your soul was not sent to Purgatory or Hell, but it was sent to Heaven. You are not like the other vampires."

"No, I'm not. I am unclean, even in the terms of a vampire."

I turned away from my mentor and friend. I felt liquid fall from my eyes. I touched my cheek and saw blood upon my fingers. Vampire's tears. A hand on my shoulder caused me to look up.

"You are not unclean. What Alasdair did to you is no fault of yours."

"Someday I will find him and I will kill him, Dracula. I swear it."

"I don't doubt that. But now come. Dry your eyes." He handed me a black silk handkerchief.

I took the handkerchief from him and blotted my eyes with it. When I handed it back to him, he took it and wiped my cheeks with it. "There," he said. "We wouldn't want to unsettle the humans with blood stained cheeks."

"No, we wouldn't. Thank you, Dracula."

"You are welcome." He held out his arm and I took it.

We returned to the morning room and found our guests within. They had concluded their meal. Mr. Holmes engaged in a lengthy conversation with Aldrich about Anglo-Saxon history. Sir Henry and Reginald were preparing to leave.

"Lady Evangeline," Sir Henry said. "I want to thank you for saving my life."

"No thanks are necessary, cousin. Order must be maintained. It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope to see you again under more pleasant circumstances."

"I hope so as well. Good day to you all."

He and Reginald walked past Dracula and me. I couldn't help but bar my teeth at Reginald as he walked past me. Reginald shuddered and hurried away. My attention was now on Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson.

"How long do you and Dr. Watson intend to stay, Mr. Holmes?" I asked, sitting down.

"Why do you ask, my lady?"

"Because I must instruct my servants whether or not to provide for you."

"Oh well, in that case, I would think at least a few months. Mr. Greenacre here is a virtual treasure trove of knowledge about various forms of combat."

"You know Mr. Holmes, Evangeline is quite a proficient swordswoman," Aldrich commented.

"Aldrich!" I cried in embarrassment. "I don't think that Mr. Holmes is interested in my ability to wield a rapier."

"I am curious to know where you studied," Mr. Holmes stated. "And who instructed you?"

"I studied in France. One of my past lovers instructed me in the art of the rapier. He always said that I was the only worthy opponent he had."

"Did he know of your supernatural advantage?"

"Why should he? I don't go about telling people that I am a vampire."

"No, I suppose not."

For the remainder of the day, Mr. Holmes, Aldrich, and Dracula were in a heated debate about the battle mace. Dr. Watson occupied himself by reading some out-dated medical texts that had belonged to my brother Barnabas, who was a doctor himself during the reign of Henry the VIII. As for myself, I spent the time going over the accounts of the estate.

A little after sunset, Brooks entered the dining room. Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson were dining. Dracula, Aldrich, and I sat and chatted since we would go and feed when our guests were asleep.

"Excuse me, milady, but there is a gentleman here to see you."

"Did he give you his name?"

"Edward Harker, milady."

"Edward?" I muttered. "Please show him in."

"Very good, milady."

"Why is Edward here?" I asked myself aloud. "Last I heard he was in Spain."

"Yes, but that was during the Spanish Inquisition," Dracula replied, leaning back in his chair with his finger steepled. "And that was almost three hundred and fifty years ago and we were much younger then."

"How true." I heard Edward's voice reply.

I turned and smiled at my friend. Edward Harker was a handsome man. He didn't look much older than I, but I was his superior in years. He had red hair, which was neatly trimmed. He had eyes that were blue. One could lose oneself in his eyes. But I was not attracted to him in anyway. Vampires have no power to seduce other vampires.

"Edward, to what do I owe this visit?"

"A bit of a problem I've found myself in. But who are these gentlemen and do they know about…?"

"Yes, Edward. They know that we are vampires. This is Dr. John Watson and Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson allow me to introduce Mr. Edward Harker."

"Anyway relation to Mr. Jonathan Harker?"

"A paternal cousin to some degree."

"Yes. I see the family resemblance," Mr. Holmes said.

"Well, we can't choose our relations now can we." Edward replied.

"No, I suppose not," Mr. Holmes, said shooting a glance over to his own vampire cousin.

"Edward is something wrong?" I asked out of concern.

"Evangeline, I must speak with you. Privately." Edward said turning to me.

"As you wish. If you will excuse me, I won't be a moment or two."

I followed Edward into the entry hall. Upon the stairs sat a golden-haired little girl of about five. She clutched a little rag doll in her arms. Her dress was torn and stained. She herself was dirty and covered in soot.

"Edward, is she one of yours?" I asked.

"Goodness me, no. No, I found her on the streets of Winchester feeding off of a cat. The moment I saw her little fangs, I knew that I had to bring her to you."

"Edward, why don't you take her? You found her."

"I'm not ready to take care of a Child. That's why I don't have any."

"Very well. I will take charge of her. Do you know anything else about her?"

"She's from Winchester, but that's all I know. Before we came I took a sample of her native soil." He handed me a small paper packet.

"Thank you. Follow my lead, Edward." I walked over to the stairs and sat next to the girl. Edward followed in suit. "Hello," I said to the girl. "My name is Evangeline and this is my friend Edward. What's your name?"

"Janice," the girl replied.

"Janice, are you frightened of something?" Edward asked.

"Yes. People say that I'm a monster."

"No, you're not a monster. You are unique. Do you have a family?"

"Mama doesn't want me anymore." At that point the girl broke down into tears.

I pulled her close to me and she cried into my breast. "There, there. You can come and live here. We want you. We'll take care of you."

"Weally?"

"Yes. Come along. We'll get you something to eat." I stood and outstretched my hand to her. She took it and followed me to a special refrigerated pantry I had in the house. In this pantry, I kept a store of blood for emergencies. It was animal blood, but blood nonetheless. I took a vial and opened it.

"Drink this," I said. "It will make you feel better."

Janice drank it and coughed. "What is it?"

"Pig's blood," I replied. I knelt down. "Janice, you need to know that you need blood to survive. In time I will teach you how to feed properly, but until then you must drink this."

"But why?"

"You are a vampire, dear. So am I. Edward too. Most everyone here is a vampire."

Janice yawned. "I'm tired. Can I sleep now?"

"Yes dear. Edward would you carry her?"

Edward silently picked her up and followed me to the cellar where the Children slept. While Edward laid her on a cot, I placed the soil into a reliquary and clasped the chain around Janice's neck.

"I must be off. It is getting late and I have yet to feed. Will you join me Evangeline?"

"No. I don't need to feed for another day or so. You go. Besides I have guests. You should visit more often Edward. You know you are always welcome here."

"I know. I will try. Thank you, Evangeline." He kissed my hand. He touched Janice's golden curls before he departed into a pale mist.

I went back upstairs. Dracula had already left for the night's feeding. Aldrich had gone to see his lover in the village and Dr. Watson had gone to bed. Mr. Holmes was the only one awake.

"I didn't expect to see you up so late, Mr. Holmes."

"I wish to know more about vampire habits," he replied. "I shall start sleeping by day in order to do so."

"As you like. I wish you well in your study."

"I want to know about some of your habits. I am told that the feeding habit is something of interest."

I stepped closer to him. "Are you sure you want to know, Mr. Holmes?"

I could hear his pulse beating rapidly in his veins. His breathing increased slightly. Perspiration began to form upon his brow.

He cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but was unable to. "Ah…Ah…"

"Ask me again when your tongue loosens, Mr. Holmes."

I walked out of the room and felt a bit faint. I hadn't slept in almost thirty-six hours. I went up to my room and prepared for a long day's sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLMES-

I had the strange feeling that I was being followed. Having been at Weatherly Manor for six weeks now, I had grown used to feeling strange presences, but this was different. When I would turn to see if anyone were behind, there would be nothing. But as soon as I started to walk again, I would feel the presence.

"Who's there?" I finally called out.

I felt something tug at the bottom of my jacket. "Down here," a little voice answered.

I looked down and found my stalker. It was a little girl who had escaped my line of vision. She was no more than five. She had gleaming golden curls and large blue eyes, which matched the dress she was wearing. The dress looked rather costly. I suspected that my hostess had arranged for it to be made. The girl clutched a rag doll very tightly under one arm and sucked on the thumb of her free hand.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

The girl continued to suck on her thumb.

"What is your name?"

The girl said nothing and continued to suck.

"I'm off," Lady Evangeline said coming into the hall. She was dressed as a streetwalker. I remember her explaining to me about why she did this. She said it was much easier to find potential victims to feed off of. It seemed most of Lady Evangeline's victims were men, hence her use of a streetwalker's attire. Her red hair was down and two clips held it out of her face. Her dress was a scarlet red and trimmed with black. In her hand was a lace black shawl.

"Lady Evangeline, there seems to be someone following me," I said turning to the female vampire.

"Is it animal, vegetable, or mineral?" she asked as if we were playing a parlor game.

"You tell me." I stepped aside to reveal the little girl.

Lady Evangeline looked at the girl. "Janice, what have I said about sucking on your thumb?" Her tone was very stern and mother like.

The girl immediately removed the appendage from her mouth. "Sowwy," the girl said. Her voice was small and almost infant like. She obviously had trouble pronouncing her R's.

"Why are you following Mr. Holmes?" Lady Evangeline asked.

"I wost my weliquawy," the girl replied.

"She lost her what?" I asked.

"Her reliquary," Lady Evangeline replied.

"Are you going to help her find it?"

"No. You are."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why not you? She's your responsibility."

"I haven't fed all week. I have no interest in looking paler than I already am.

Unless you are offering to let me feed off of you?"

She looked at me with a hypnotic gaze. I felt my blood boiling and my flesh becoming heated. I felt my heart rate increase as well as my breathing. Something inside of me wanted her, but my rational thought kept it in check. I began to think of cold feelings to suppress these unknown urges.

I coughed. "No, that won't be necessary. I will help the child find her missing article."

"The child's name is Janice," Lady Evangeline pointed out. She took the black lace shawl and threw it over her bare shoulders. "Well how do I look?" she asked.

"Like you belong in Whitechapel or another part of the East End," I replied.

"If that wasn't what I was intending, Mr. Holmes, I would have slapped you. But I am above that." She tied the ends of the shawl together so it hung loosely around her shoulders. It slipped off of one shoulder.

"You might want to tie that on tighter. It's falling off."

"It won't be on for long," she said as she disappeared into a pale mist, leaving me with a ghastly notion.

There was another tug at my jacket. I looked down once more at Janice. I sighed and knelt down so she wouldn't hurt her neck looking up at me. "Now Janice, where do you last remember seeing your weliquawy, I mean reliquary?"

The little girl thought for a moment. "In the Ball Woom. Aldwich and Nancy were teaching me how to dance."

"Then that is the first place we shall look." I stood and began to walk towards the Ball Room. I noticed that Janice hadn't come with me. She was standing behind me looking at me with her head cocked to one side. "Well come along," I said. She ran to me and took my hand in her little one.

There was no sign of the reliquary in the Ball Room. Janice then suggested that we look in the library where Rose, another vampire, was teaching her how to read and write. It wasn't there. Eventually we searched the parlor, the drawing room, the dining room, the garden, and the kitchen, but the reliquary was nowhere to be found.

The sun was beginning to rise and Lady Evangeline had not yet returned. Janice was getting rather tired. I knew she would have to go down to the cellar soon in order sleep. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Janice, do you suppose that your weli…weli…rel-i-quar-y…" Janice gave a slight giggle I enunciated the word "is in the cellar?"

"Maybe," she replied.

We walked down to the cellar door. Before I could open the door, I heard a voice that made my blood run cold. "Looking for something Janice?"

Janice and I turned to see Beatrice leaning against the wall. She was twirling Janice's reliquary around her finger.

"That's mine!" Janice cried.

"Is it?"

"Yes. Give it back!"

"I think not."

Janice rushed forward to try and grab the reliquary. Beatrice, being the older and stronger of the two vampires, leapt into the air and perched on one of the roof crossbeams. Janice, not expecting Beatrice to move, fell forward. Beatrice laughed menacingly as I went to help Janice up. Janice's knees were skinned, but her vampire powers were already beginning to heal the torn skin. A moment later, her knees showed no sign of damage. She stood and looked up at Beatrice.

"That's not fair!" the girl cried out. Little red drops began to fall from her blue eyes. She stared sobbing and rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Oh," Beatrice said with mock sympathy. "Is wittle Janice going to cwy? You should toughen up, Janice. We don't want any weaklings in our world."

"And we don't want any of your sort in our world," I heard Dracula's voice say.

Suddenly Beatrice was pushed off of her perch. She fell to the floor her limbs flaying in the air. But she landed as a cat might, on all fours. We all looked upwards as Dracula's form appeared on the crossbeam. He disappeared and reappeared on the floor. He picked Beatrice up by the back of the neck and held her in the air.

"I was only having a bit of fun," Beatrice complained as she squirmed.

"Tormenting a child is not what I would consider fun," the count replied.

"Nor would I," Lady Evangeline said coming into the hall. Lady Evangeline went up to where Beatrice hung. "Well Beatrice it seems that you've been causing trouble again. Give me the reliquary." Beatrice let the item drop into Lady Evangeline's outstretched hand. "Why do you do this Beatrice? It is one thing to cross me, but it is another thing entirely when you torment a child. So, why?"

"Because I can," Beatrice replied, tersely.

"Well, I can't have such behavior here. Therefore Beatrice, you are free to go out into the world. Let her go, Dracula."

Dracula released his captive who immediately disappeared into a pale mist. Dracula stepped closer to Lady Evangeline. "Do you think that was wise?" he asked. "Letting her go?"

"She'll cross someone that is not a forgiving as I am. May God help her when she does." Lady Evangeline knelt and clasped Janice's reliquary around the child's next. "To bed with you, my girl. You've had a long night."

Janice nodded and ran to the cellar door. She opened it with little effort. She looked back at me. "Fank you, Mr. Holmes," she replied.

"My pleasure, miss." Janice smiled and went down the cellar.

"She's taken a liking to you, Mr. Holmes," Lady Evangeline said.

"I agree," Dracula replied. "You may have another admirer, cousin."

"Perhaps. But I think that I am ready to put an end to the night's activities. Good night, cousin. Good night, Lady Evangeline."

"Good morning, Mr. Holmes," the lady said, correcting me.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement of my error and mount the stairs, ready for bed and the coming night.


	6. Chapter 6

WATSON-

Holmes and I had been at Weatherly Manor for nearly three months now. We had both taken to sleeping by day, just as our vampire hostess did. The longer we stayed at Weatherly Manor, the more interesting people we met. In addition to Count Dracula, Aldrich Greenarce, and Edward Harker, we met Regina Northwood, a vampire from the northern reaches of North America. She came from the American territory called Alaska.

Regina Northwood was a very attractive woman, but then most vampire women are rather attractive. That at least is what I have been told. Miss Northwood was looked to be about 26 years of age, but with vampires appearances are deceiving. I was later informed that Miss Northwood was actually two hundred and seventy-years-old. She had thick brown curls and grey eyes. She was a very polite lady to Holmes and me, but when she came into contact with another of her kind, she would become very cold and angry.

"Regina is a lone hunter," Lady Evangeline explained when the American vampire left the manor after arriving the previous night. "She can't stand the company of our kind."

"Then why did she come here at all," I asked.

"My house is a safe house for vampires, as you may have noticed. I often have visitors come here looking for a place to escape the light of the sun, hence why I have the windows boarded up. Most leave after a day or two. The tension between others of my kind is almost unbearable sometimes."

"Yet you seem to tolerate the company of vampires very well," Holmes stated.

The lady smiled. "Some vampires are like Regina; they hunt and live alone like hawks. Some are like me, they hunt alone but live with others of their kind like a seal might…"

"So there is one male vampire who reproduces with female vampires?" Holmes asked.

"No. Vampires can't reproduce with other vampires."

"Why not?"

"Vampires generally become sterile when the Change occurs. It's not unheard of, however, for a male vampire to father children with a mortal woman, though the woman usually dies in childbirth. Now I believe I was telling you about vampire hunting habits. There are some vampires who hunt and live together like wolves."

"Does anybody know why vampires behave in such ways?" I asked.

"Dr. Watson, do you teach a fish how to swim?" Lady Evangeline asked.

"No."

"Do you teach a bird how to fly?"

"No."

"Now why do you suppose fish swim and birds fly?"

"It's their nature I suppose."

"Exactly. A vampire's nature is to hunt. We have very animal like instincts. When we are challenged, we fight to the death in order to maintain our -- prestige, if you will."

A few days later, Holmes and I came downstairs to the sound of steel clanging against steel. From the top of the stairs, we could see Lady Evangeline and Count Dracula fencing in the entryway. Both seemed to be very proficient with a rapier as they parried and thrust.

Lady Evangeline forced Count Dracula up the stairs. Count Dracula retreated up the stairs towards Holmes and I. Suddenly Lady Evangeline got Count Dracula into a bind. As she disengaged, she pulled the count's sword out of his hand. The count faltered and fell back. Lady Evangeline moved in with both swords in her possession. Count Dracula put his hands up in a sign of surrender. The lady took a step back in order to allow him get to his feet.

"Well fought, Evangeline," Dracula said as he stood.

"Thank you, Dracula. For a moment I thought you had me." She gave the count back his weapon. "Shall we have another go?"

"No, not me. I feel the Hunger rising in me. Perhaps, my cousin would like to have a try?"

"Mr. Holmes?" Lady Evangeline asked Holmes.

"I suppose that it might be exciting. Mind you, I've never fenced against a woman before."

"Don't worry, Mr. Holmes. I'll go easy on you."

We all went back downstairs, so Holmes might prepare for his duel. Holmes removed his jacket. He took his cousin's sword and tested its balance. He took the blade in his hand and crossed blades with Lady Evangeline.

"En garde," Lady Evangeline said.

Holmes raised his weapon "Begin," he commanded and the duel began.

Holmes made the first move. He cut to Lady Evangeline's left shoulder. She in turn parried and cut to Holmes' right leg. Holmes made a thrust and Lady Evangeline would parry.

"Mr. Greenacre was right, Lady Evangeline," Holmes said as he parried.

"About what?"

"Your skill with a blade. It is remarkable excellent."

"Your skill is equally excellent. I must admit for the first time in many centuries, that I have found an opponent of your caliber."

"Thank you." He pulled Lady Evangeline into a bind. Their blades interlocked and their faces nearly touched. Both were breathing rather heavily. Dracula leaned closer to me.

"My cousin is doing exceptionally well against her," he whispered.

"He is. I am very much surprised that she hasn't disarmed him yet. She did beat you after all."

"Beat me? Oh no Dr. Watson. I let her win. Be a good chap and don't tell her. She'll become frightfully anger with me if she finds out."

I nodded in agreement as we turned out attention back to the spectacle in front of us.

"Shall we take this to the next level, your ladyship?" Holmes asked.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Holmes?"

"For a start, you can stop holding back."

Lady Evangeline smiled as she pushed herself free of Holmes' bind. Holmes was sent flying out of the room and into the hall. He got to his feet and raised his weapon. "If I let loose, Mr. Holmes," Lady Evangeline said, coming into the hall. "I'd most likely kill you. Now we can't have that now, can we?'

"No indeed, my lady." Holmes cut at her leg and the duel was back on.

Never in all my life had I seen such a sight. Both being what would be considered experts with a blade, their movement was flawless. It was like watching a well-choreographed dance. The blades whirled and sang as their wielders manipulated them. The bodies of the combaters seemed to know the movements of the others. Holmes stepped with Lady Evangeline's step. Neither of them broke eye contact with the other.

In the space of second, Holmes had disarmed Lady Evangeline. Her blade flew out of her hand and landed on the floor about six feet away from her. She and Holmes looked at the blade then each other, before they both dashed to get to the fallen weapon. Lady Evangeline almost got to her weapon, but Holmes came up behind her. He grabbed her and held her blade to her throat. He forced her to stand.

"Do you yield?" he asked. I heard an animal like growl from Lady Evangeline. I though for a moment she was going to unleash her vampiric nature and attack Holmes. Holmes must have sensed this, because he pressed his blade harder into her throat. "I'll ask you again. Do you yield?"

"I yield," Lady Evangeline said quietly.

Holmes removed his blade from her neck. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked his defeated opponent. She glared at him with eyes so cold they made me shiver. "Let this be a lesson to you, Lady Evangeline. Don't go assuming that you can beat anyone that crosses your path."

I saw Lady Evangeline's eyes turn bright red. She raised her hand and slapped Holmes across the face. Holmes went soaring into the wall. "And let that be a reminder to you, Mr. Holmes, that I can kill you without trying very hard. Tonight I could have killed you, but I didn't. You should count you lucky stars on this night.

"I could have just as easy have killed you a moment ago," Holmes retorted rubbing his jaw.

"Yes, you could have, but something held you back, Mr. Holmes. Something that not even you can fight forever." With that final edict, Lady Evangeline disappeared into a pale mist.

"Holmes, what did keep you from killing her?" I asked as I probed Holmes' face looking for fractures.

"Ow!" Holmes cried as I touched a bruise that was forming on his face. "I don't know why I didn't kill her. She is everything that I've come to distrust in women. She changes her countenance as a chameleon might change his color."

"Consider this Holmes. She's endured a little over four centuries of hostility against her kind. Many have held hostility against you because of your powers."

"What are you trying to say Watson?"

"I am saying that from where I am sitting, you and Lady Evangeline are not so different as you seem to think. But you seem to have let your aversion towards women prejudice you against someone who could be a valuable friend."

You think I should go and talk to her? Get to know her better?"

"Yes, I do. There is more to her than meets the eye."

"Watson, have you ever suspected that our hostess might be hiding something?"

"Yes. Remember when I asked her how she became a vampire? She never answered the question."

"Indeed. Yes, I think I will go and have a word with her ladyship." Holmes rose from his chair.

"Holmes, have a little more tact. She'll be in no mood to speak to anyone least of all you. Besides the sun is rising. She'll most likely be asleep by now."

"You're right. I shall talk with her at the earliest possible moment. But now…" he yawned. "I'm done in for the night. Good morning Watson."

"Good morning Holmes." I padded off to my own room, wondering what our hostess was hiding with such care.


	7. Chapter 7

EVANGELINE-

Days had gone by since I fenced with Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Looking back on it I wondered why hadn't killed him? I could have, but I didn't. It wasn't often that I doubted my vampire instincts, especially when it came to dealings with mortals. But here I was sitting in my room doubting the very instincts that had kept me alive for four hundred odd years. I wondered if it was some greater power that had stayed my hand, and that same power had prevented Mr. Holmes from killing me?

I resolved to avoid all contact with my human guests not just for my own good, but for theirs as well. In my current state of mind, I strongly suspected that if I saw Mr. Holmes so soon after our match I would cause him serious harm; perhaps even kill him in a blood rage. I remained in my chambers leaving to feed as necessary. Occasionally there would be a knock at my door. I knew it was Dracula and I knew he wanted to talk, but I wasn't interested in talking to anyone human or vampire. I knew that I had to unwind and release the tension that was building with in me.

There was a hot spring at the very back of the garden. It was a private place for me these days, as it had been a private place for my father during my days in the sunlight. I would come here and let the heat of the water melt away my troubles. For all my vampire qualities, I would still sometimes feel the effects of my long life. Like my father before me, I was prone to pain in my hands and feet. Because I was a vampire, the pain wasn't as severe as it had been in my poor father, God rest his soul.

It was on a cool night that I found myself walking towards this place of solitude. An old willow tree grew next the pool, giving me privacy that I sought. As I came into the ancient grove of trees where the pool lay, the steam from the heated water washed over me. I breathed in the heat and sighed. The steam condensed on my cold skin forming little water droplets. In a way I felt like a flower awaking in the break of day covered in a blanket of dew.

I stripped off my dress and shoes. In naught but my shift, I stepped into the pool. As I sank lower in the water, I took the pins out of my hair, letting it drape over my shoulders. When the water reached the level of my shoulders, I dipped under the water quickly. Surfacing, I shook my head and pushed my damp hair out of my face. I splashed water over my body letting all my stress melt away.

I soon became aware of a human presence. I was familiar with this presence. The presence belonged to a certain consulting detective who was a guest in my house. He drew nearer to the pool and I made no notice of him. I knew that he noticed me bathing in the pool. My back was to him, so he had no reason to expect that I knew he was there.

"You must realize, Mr. Holmes," I said trying to maintain the calm I had achieved, "That it is very rude to stare at a lady when she's bathing."

I sensed his surprise at my words. I turned towards him. He didn't meet my gaze hiding his embarrassment. "I apologize for the intrusion Lady Evangeline. I was out taking a stroll until I came across this place. I hope I didn't startle you."

"No. But I seem to have startled you."

"Well I didn't expect to find you, least of all find you…exposed."

"I am wearing a shift, Mr. Holmes."

"It doesn't make much of a difference," he replied.

I looked down at my chest. My shift was white therefore see-through when it was wet. "I'm not ashamed of my body, Mr. Holmes," I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Should you be?" he asked.

"Are you saying that I have an unattractive body?"

He flushed bright red. "No, no…I only…I…You have a very attractive body."

I raised my eyebrow. "My that was very tactful," I replied dryly.

"I am sorry Lady Evangeline. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Agh!" He winced and clutched his shoulder. He rotated it stiffly.

"You are injured Mr. Holmes," I said.

"It's nothing."

"It is clearly something." I pulled myself out of the pool, my shift clinging to my body. I went to Mr. Holmes and touched his shoulder. He winced again. "Your shoulder pains you. What happened?"

"The fencing match. More specifically the slap across the face you gave me."

"I am sorry, but you did bring it on yourself. You shouldn't have provoked me."

"Yes, I should have known better."

"Yes you should have." I stepped behind him. I began to remove his jacket. He flinched. "I'm not going to harm you. I just want to inspect your shoulder." He allowed me to remove his jacket. I touched his shoulder as gently as I could. He winced as I probed his shoulder. "You've pulled the muscles in your shoulder. Get in the water."

"What?!" he asked in shock.

"Take off your clothes and get in the water. The heat with loosen up your shoulder and ease the pain."

"Oh. Could you please avert your eyes?"

I sighed and turned my back on him in accordance with his wishes. "I never fancied you as a shy man, Mr. Holmes," I said.

"I am not a shy man, Lady Evangeline. Just undressing in front of a woman who I am not married to is hardly acceptable."

"So I suppose looking at a naked woman is acceptable. For twice now Mr. Sherlock Holmes you have seen me in nothing but my skin."

Mr. Holmes coughed and cleared his throat. A moment or so later I heard the sound of water splashing. "You may look now," Mr. Holmes said.

I turned around and found Mr. Holmes in the pool. The water came up to his abdomen. In the light of the moon, his pale white chest glowed softly, giving his an ethereal appearance. I walked slowly back to the edge of the pool. Instead of stepping in the pool, as was my initial response, I sat on the edge allowing my legs to dangle over the edge.

"Come here," I said. His body was apprehensive. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"What insurances do I have?" he asked.

I unclasped the chain of my reliquary. Taking it from my neck, I tossed it to him. "That is your insurance."

He caught my reliquary and stared at it blankly. "Your native earth? You would give me the most precious thing in your possession."

"I'm not as cold as you seem to think I am. I truly want to help you with your shoulder."

He stood silent for a moment, before wadding over to the edge where I sat. He turned his back to me and I gently place by hands on shoulders. Digging my thumbs into his skin and muscle, I began to knead the stiffness away. My hands moved in small circles over his shoulders. As the muscles loosened I moved over to his neck and spine. Occasionally I would hear him moan softly as I found knots.

I sensed feelings within him, feelings that so many before him had felt. Arousal was a bittersweet mistress. It could bring you closer to the one you love, but it could also drive that same love away. While I sensed arousal from him, another feeling was rising within me. The Hunger.

I began to hear and smell his blood pounding through his veins. My eyes soon dilated and my vision blurred. I could clearly see the veins on his body. I bit my lower lip to try and suppress the feeling. It wasn't working. I had to feed and right here in front of me was a tasty morsel.

"_He is here alone and so close," The Hunger told me._

"_No I mustn't," my rational side said. "I gave him my word. He has my reliquary as an insurance."_

"But I need the nourishment," I whispered softly aloud.

"What?" Mr. Holmes asked.

I took my hands away from his shoulders. "The Hunger is rising in me," I said. "You had better go before I hurt you."

Mr. Holmes turned around. He laid my reliquary next me and put his hands on my knees. My hands were folded in my lap. He took one of my hands and laid my sharp nails next to the skin on his wrist. With one swift movement, he sliced his wrist open. Warm blood rushed from his veins. He offered his wounded wrist to me.

"Drink," he ordered.

I slid into the pool and brought his wrist to my lips. A small amount of blood flowed down my throat. I took a deeper drink and he gasped. He wasn't in pain, but the arousal he had being feeling had increased ten fold. Soon my Hunger was satisfied. I licked his wound to stop the bleeding, my saliva forming a barrier to keep the infection out.

"Thank you," I said, wiping the blood from my lips.

"You are welcome."

"I must seem a monster to you, taking blood from you in such a fashion."

He brushed my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "No, I don't see a monster. Before me I see a beautiful woman who has been much tried. I wish to get to know the woman who has a heart under so much cold."

I blinked. I had never known anyone, man or woman, who wanted to know me after they found out what I was. Is this why I didn't kill him before? I could do nothing but hang my head. Before I knew what I was doing, I buried my head in his chest and began to cry.

A pair of thin arms wrapped around me. A hand gently stroked my damp hair. "Why are you crying my lady?" Mr. Holmes asked in a gentle voice.

"Evangeline," I said through my tears.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You don't need to refer to me by my title. You may call me by my given name if you wish."

"Very well, Evangeline. But why do you weep?"

"For so many years people have only seen me as a monster. But you see me as a person. Why?"

"Because you were human once. I don't know how you came to be a vampire, but I deduce that it is a subject that you don't talk about with just anyone."

"That is very true. I hope that your friend Dr. Watson will forgiven my behavior when I didn't answer his question."

"You needn't worry about that. But we'd better get back to the house."

"Yes, the sun will be rising in an hour or so."

Mr. Holmes got out of the pool first. I turned away from him so that he might dress with privacy. When he finished, he reached down and helped me out of the water. He offered me the same privacy so that I might dress. When I finished, he offered me his arm and we walked back to the house together.

At Mr. Holmes' insistence, he escorted me to my chamber. Opening the door, I invited him in. He refused at first, but I had to speak with him about a very important and private matter. He accepted and followed me in.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" he asked.

"Mr. Holmes I have a very serious question to ask you. If you do not wish to agree to it I'll understand."

"What is you question?"

"Would you mind if I feed from you?"

"You want to make me one of your lovers?"

"If you wish to call it that, yes."

"What does being your lover involve?"

"It simply means that I come and feed from you every so often. Not every night, just some nights. But…"

"But what?"

"Perhaps you'd better sit." We both sat on my bed, before I continued. "The feeding process produces certain feelings that you no doubt experienced tonight. My feeding from you tonight, however, was a frenzy feeding born out of absolute necessity."

"How is it different from the normal feeding process?"

"Normally when it comes to feeding there is more sexual contact if you will. The feeding process is very closely connected to sex."

"Is it painful?" he asked. Sweat had begun to form on his brow.

"No. It is quite pleasurable in fact for both parties. But I'll let you think about this. It's a very big decision."

"Shall I give you my answer after sunset today?"

"Whenever you wish. I'm not going to rush you or pressure you into anything." I yawned. "Oh pardon me. I'm feeling very drowsy now. I should probably go to bed."

Mr. Holmes and I stood. I walked him to the door of my chamber. I opened it. "Good morning, Evangeline," he said.

"Good morning Mr. Holmes," I replied.

"You may call me Sherlock," he said, quietly.

He leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine. It was a gentle, innocent kiss. As quickly as it his lips came, he drew them away and he disappeared into the dark hallway towards his own room. I went back into my own room and dress for bed. As I fell into my daylight sleep, my lips tingle still from his kiss. I could not help but fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

EVANGELINE-

"Please," Janice said in her small voice. "Please Lady Evangeline, may I go?"

I looked down at her as I dressed my hair. She had been begging me to go with the older Children on their first feeding every night for the last week. "I'm still thinking about it Janice," I would say. The night in question, Christmas Eve, had come upon us. Rose and Nancy, two of the older Children and both good, responsible girls, also wish to know my answer. They had asked me if they might take Janice with them to feed. The reasoning was if I allowed them to take Janice that would allow me to freely host the Christmas party that had been planned without having to worry about Janice.

"I suggest that you wear your warmest coat, Janice," I said finally. "I understand that it will be very cold tonight."

"Does that mean she can come?" Rose asked.

"Yes it does, provided that you and Nancy watch her closely. What part of London were you intending to frequent?"

"Some where in the East End," Nancy replied. "Whitechapel perhaps."

"Just be on your guard. There are more than just drunks and murders in the East End. Many of our kind us that area as a hunting ground. And keep in mind that you need to be back to sing at the party tonight."

"We'll be back in plenty of time," Nancy said. "Come on, Janice. Let's go and get your coat."

Janice smiled. She ran to me and hugged me around the waist.

"Oh thank you Lady Evangeline."

"You are welcome, child. Now off you go."

Taking Nancy's hand, the three of them walked out of my chamber just as Sherlock walked in.

"I take it you're letting Janice go on her first feeding with Rose and Nancy," he said.

"Yes. Though I am not easy in my mind about it."  
"Then why let her go at all?"

"Because I can't protect her forever. Sooner or later she will have to understand just what it means to be a vampire."

"But she is still a child."

"Yes, I know. But while she is here, she must learn how to conduct herself in two worlds, the world of humans and the world of vampires. Now that you are here, you can help me by lacing up my corset."

"You make it sound like I don't have a choice," he said, coming over and taking hold of my corset laces.

"No, you don't have a choice," I replied wrapping my arms around the bedpost as he tightened the laces.

The Ball Room was twinkling with Christmas cheer. A large Evergreen tree stood in the corner of the room. The walls were hung with evergreen and holly. The soft glow of candlelight illuminated the room. All around, people, mortal and vampire stood chatting as was done at any Christmas party. Couples spun and glided on the dance floor.

"Well you've certainly done it again Evangeline," Edward Harker said with his arm around his lover, Maria. "Another Christmas party off to a successful start."

"Yes indeed," Maria replied. "When Edward said he was bringing me to England for a Christmas party, I never expect it to be in the home of English nobility. Or that you would have such distinguished guests."

It was true. Among the guests were Count Dracula, Sir Henry Baskerville, Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson, former Prime Minister William Gladstone, Mr. Giuseppe Verdi, Mr. Arthur Gilbert, and Mr. W.S. Sullivan.

"I must say that I half expected to see the Queen here," Maria continued.

"Oh no," I replied. "I doubt that the Queen would be interested in attending the party of a minor lady of the Empire."

"Minor lady of the realm indeed," Sherlock said coming up behind me. "I doubt that many ladies of the realm have the experiences you have."

"How true," Dracula said in agreement.

The orchestra began to play a waltz. Edward took Maria by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Aldrich and his lover Ophelia also took to the floor. Dracula took the hand of a single female vampire and twirled her out onto the dance floor. A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sherlock. He held out his hand to me and I took it.

I felt his arm snake around my waist and his hand curl into mine. In step with the music, we glided with other couples. I locked eyes with him and anticipated his movements. As we danced, I found myself falling deeper into his eyes. Since he had agreed to allow me to feed from him, we had grown closer to each other. I knew that I was falling in love with him and it frightened me that loving him would cause me pain when he passed into the next world.

"I must say that I am surprised," he said as we danced.

"Why?"

"I had never thought to see vampires celebrating Christmas it being a Christian holiday."

"The origins of Christmas are very pagan you know. But vampires generally don't celebrate Christmas as a Christian holiday, since religious affairs make vampires in generally uncomfortable. I chose to hold a Christmas party, because though I may be a vampire, I still enjoy spending time with my friends. On Christmas Day, I go to church and take communion as I did when I was alive."

"Truly amazing," Sherlock said as the dance concluded.

"Evangeline," Aldrich said coming over to us. "Isn't it almost time for the Children to sing?"

I glanced up at the Grandfather clock in the corner. It was almost midnight. "Indeed. They should have been back sometime ago. Where could they…?"

The front door suddenly opened with a bang. I rushed into the hall, followed by Sherlock, Aldrich, Dracula, and Dr. Watson. In the hall were Rose and Nancy. Nancy held Rose up as she dragged herself further into the hall. Both girls were covered in blood and their clothes were torn.

"Rose! Nancy!" I cried.

"Lady Evangeline," Nancy said softly.

"Nancy what happened? Where's Janice?"

"We were attacked. We were in the East End and preparing to return. Suddenly someone grabbed Rose by the shoulder. She tried to fight back, but they were too strong for her. Before I was grabbed, I told Janice to run and hide. She ran as fast as she could. Our attackers didn't bother to chase after her. They brought us before a man with ebony black hair and green eyes."

"Did he say anything to you?" I asked.

"Yes he did. '"New recruits I see. I greet you my Children. I am Alasdair Cafferty,"' he said."

'"We want nothing to do with you! Lady Evangeline told us about you and your ways!"' Rose shouted back."

"Did he recognize Lady Evangeline's name?" Aldrich inquired.

"He did. He seemed amused by it." '"Lady Evangeline Weatherly. Hmmm. I have no doubt she has told about me, but what she has told, I wonder."'

'"She told us enough to know that you are a scoundrel and a fiend that should burn in everlasting hell!"' Rose cried out."

'"My, my. What a foul mouth you have, my girl. I think that you need to be taught a lesson."'

"He slapped Rose across the face. I yelled for him to stop. He and his henchmen began a similar treatment on me. Rose and I tried to fight them off, but we couldn't hold out. We fell to the ground and they left. Rose and I tried to search for Janice, but we were too weak. We used what little strength we had left to mist back here to inform you of what happened." As she finished, she fell back into unconsciousness.

"You did well, Nancy," I said stroking her hair. As I spoke, I caught the whiff of Alasdair's scent on her clothes. I felt a very territorial animal instinct rise within me. But another instinct, even stronger than the animal, also rose in me, a maternal instinct. I had to find Janice and be assured she was safe before I dealt with Alasdair.

As Nancy and Rose were taken out of the hall by two of the other Children, Laurence and Peter, I dashed up to my room. I removed all items on my person that would weight me down. I intended to hunt this night, but I was to hunt a prey that was as cunning and as deadly as I was.

"I'm going with you," a voice said from my chamber door.

I turned around and saw Sherlock standing there with his hat and coat in his hands. I shook my head, throwing my ball gown onto my bed. "This is not your fight. Alasdair could kill you."

"Just as easily as you or Dracula might. I don't fear this Alasdair character."

"You say that now," I replied taking a series of black garments from my wardrobe. "But when you come face to face with him you will learn to fear him. Alasdair is not as benevolent as I am."

"And are you benevolent?"

"I let you live after you beat me during the fencing match, didn't I? Alasdair would not have done so. He enjoys hurting human and vampire alike, just for the sport of it."

"How is that you know so much about him?" he asked.

I stopped dressing. I looked at the scars on my wrist. I met eyes with Sherlock. "Because he is the one who turned me into what I am," I replied icily. He opened his mouth to speak again. "And no, we are not having this conversation now. Janice is out there alone and the sun will be rising soon." I twisted my hair up and secured it with two metal hair sticks, giving me an Oriental appearance. Grabbing a long black coat, I brushed past Sherlock and into the hall. He simply stood there. Turning back to him, I said, "If you are coming then come."

The East End of London had certain perfume that made it unique. The rancid bouquet of fish, rotting fruits and vegetables, and excrement from human and animals alike hovered over the cobblestones. Despite the pungency of the East End, I could still detect the scent of Alasdair. I walked quickly and stealthily down the alleyways and byways with Sherlock trying to keep up behind me.

"Evangeline, how are we going to find Janice before the sun rises?" he asked.

"You let me worry about that," I replied tersely.

"What happens if we don't find her before sunrise?"

"One of two things will happen. She will either degenerate into a pile of carbon compounds or she will look for a dark place to hide until the sun sets again. I hope for the latter."

I became aware of a presence. I recognized it as Janice's. She was frightened and very weak. I turned a sharp corner and ran up a steep street. Sherlock was behind me with all possible speed.

"Janice," I called down an alley.

"Lady Evangeline," Janice's small voice said. She came out of the shadows and ran into my outstretched arms. I picked her up and hugged her close.

"Thank the Lord we found you little one," I said quietly.

"Where are Rose and Nancy?" she asked.

"They're safe. Let's get you home."

"Now isn't that sweet lads?" a male voice called out. We turned and saw a group of men. At the head of the pack stood Alasdair with his black hair shining in the moonlight and his green eyes all ablaze. "A mother trying to comfort her child."

Sherlock place himself between Alasdair and me. "Sherlock what are you doing?" I hissed. "You don't have a chance against him."

"I'm not one that is easily killed," Sherlock replied.

"You should listen to her ladyship," Alasdair said coolly. Sherlock stood firm. "No? Very well then." Alasdair came forward and gave Sherlock a slap across the face with the back of his hand.

Sherlock was sent flying and hit a brick wall. I went to him. He was conscious but had a good crack on his head. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"I will be," he answered.

"Well, your ladyship," Alasdair said with a malicious l tone. "If this is your lover, you've picked a very poor one."

I put Janice down. "Stay here, " I told her. She sat next to Sherlock and I turned my back to them to face Alasdair.

"Are you going to try and fight me, your ladyship?"

"No. I am going to kill you." From my hair, I removed the sticks that held it in place. I held one in each hand and crossed in front of my face.

Alasdair laughed. "You mean to kill me with those pretty little things? Get her."

Alasdair's cronies advanced upon me. I did not falter. Quite the contrary, I… smiled. Yes by heaven, I smiled. My thumbs rubbed against small switches that resided near the top of the sticks. I applied pressure to the switches as I uncrossed the sticks. Extensions shot out of the sticks. There were sharpened points at the end.

"Right. Who is first?" I asked.

A bold young man moved forward and tried to apprehend me. I thrust one of the spikes upward into his abdomen and pierced his heart. He fell dead as I removed the spike. Others tried to attack me but they failed. The final victim I dispensed with the spikes and snapped the neck of the man, before stabbing him through the heart.

I felt like an animal. A bloody froth formed at my mouth. I was panting like a mad beast. I turned to face Alasdair with what I knew were blood red eyes. He smiled.

"Well your ladyship," he said condescendingly. "Allow to congratulate you on your very temporary victory. The next time that we meet you won't be as lucky."

I felt my powerful body shoot forward as I lunged for Alasdair. As I closed in on him, he smiled and misted away. I fell to soggy earth that he had stood upon as a cat might. As I touched the ground, my knees gave way. The blood lust was leaving me and I was returning to my sane frame of mind.

I wiped the bloody froth from my mouth. Clutching my reliquary, I panted trying to regain my normal calm. I was tired, very tired. I crawled back to where Sherlock and Janice sat.

"Evangeline, are you well?" Sherlock asked. He had used his handkerchief to make a temporary bandage for his head.

"I'll be right as rain soon enough. The blood lust has left me as limp as a rag."

"The blood lust?"

"Have you every had the feeling of excitement that borders on madness when your on a case and you're about to apprehend the criminal?" He nodded. "Well vampires have similar sensation that is called the blood lust. We appear to go mad when such things happen. Take your cousin's behavior as told by Mr. Stoker and Mr. Harker. Textbook blood lust."

"Can you walk at all?"

"I'll manage. But what I really need is sleep."

"Despite this crack on my head, I think I'll be able to find a cab. We can rest at Baker Street until the sun sets again."

"That will be fine."

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself on the front door step of 221B Baker Street. We were ushered inside by Sherlock and met by his landlady.

"Mr. Holmes!" she exclaimed. "Where's Dr. Watson?"

"Still in Devonshire. I plan to return when night falls again."

"Shall I make up some breakfast for you and your…er…guests?" I could tell she did not approve of me. She knew that there was something not entirely right with me.

"No, Mrs. Hudson. I think the lady and the child are very tired, as am I."

"Very good, Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock led Janice and me to his sitting room. He disappeared into his bedroom while Janice and I sat on his couch.

"Lady Evangeline," Janice said quietly.

"Yes child?"

"You scared me."

I took the girl into my lap. "I know," I said soothingly. "I scared myself too."

"Please don't do it again."

"I can't promise that I won't, but I will try."

"Evangeline," Sherlock said coming out his room. He had two plain white shirts draped over his arm. "I found some shirts for you and Janice to wear while you sleep. I daresay that the will be more comfortable than the clothes you are wearing."

"Yes indeed. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You've been hospitable to me during my stay in your house. It seems only fair that I reciprocate such acts. You and Janice are welcome to have my bed while you sleep."

"But where will you sleep?"

"On the couch." I opened my mouth to protest. "Now, I will not hear any of your protestations. Change your clothes and crawl into bed, the both of you."

Janice took a shirt from him and went to his room to change. He gentle tapped the hair sticks I had replace in my hair. "Malicious contraptions aren't they."

"A gift from Leonardo da Vinci. Curious but brilliant man."

"I didn't realize that you were acquainted with da Vinci."

"You'd be amazed at who I have been acquainted with over the centuries."

Sherlock smiled and slid down onto the couch next to me. He took my hand into his. "You're trembling," he observed.

"What happened tonight frightened me. I don't like what happens to me when the blood lust overtakes me. Sometimes my episodes are so bad that I don't recall what happened immediately after. But the memories soon return to me and I feel even more like a monster than I already do. Lord knows how often I've broken the Ten Commandants. Hmm. Thou shalt not kill. The number of times I've sat in church and wondered if I could stop killing. But I can't help my nature, all I can do is accept it and confess my sins Sunday after Sunday for all eternity."

"Yet you are still frightened?"

"Yes. Of what I could have been and what I could become."

"Whatever you become, I will be there to help you through it."

"That is sweet of you, but we both know that one day you will return to the earth when you have passed in the next life and I will continue to exist as an empty shell."

"Then let us enjoy the time we do have together."

Janice reappeared. The shirt she wore was far too big for her but it would do for one day. I rolled up the sleeves of the shirt for her. I left Sherlock and Janice to change my own clothes.

Sherlock, being considerable taller than I, had shirts that at least covered my thighs. I folded my own clothes and Janice's neatly into a pile and laid them on a chair in the corner. As soon as I opened the door, Janice walked past me and crawled into the bed with a yawn.

I smiled and turned to Sherlock. "You know that you and I could always tuck Janice into Watson's bed," he said.

"I know. But I am too tired for that sort of mischief. Perhaps in a day or two when I feel better."

"Very well," his tone sounded disappointed.

I reached up and caressed his lips with mine. "Please don't despair. I will make it up to you. You'll just have to wait for a bit."

"If I must, I must." He brought his lips to mine in a goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Evangeline."

"Goodnight Sherlock."

I climbed into bed next to Janice and wrapped an arm over her. Even though she was asleep, she knew I was there to protect her.

The next night, Sherlock, Janice, and I misted back to Weatherly Manor. Everyone was very happy to see us all safe and sound. Dracula and Aldrich were apparently prepared to go to the East End and search for us. We assured them that were all right, but both men seemed to sense what had taken place within me. While Sherlock regaled Dr. Watson with the tale of our adventure of the previous night, Dracula and Aldrich questioned me in private about my blood lust. I told them all that I could remember at the time and they were satisfied. To this day I don't know what I would have done without Aldrich and Dracula to guide me through my change.

It appeared that all the Children wanted to hear the story of the previous night. So after a bath and change of clothes, Sherlock and I spent the night telling our tale over and over again. As the sun rose and the occupants of Weatherly Manor toddled off the bed once again, Sherlock pulled me aside.

"Do you need to feed at all before the sun rises?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. Tomorrow most definitely. But tonight, all I need is you to lay beside me as I sleep."

"I think that that can be arranged."

He walked with me to my chamber. He helped me remove my garments and while I changed into my sleepwear he removed his waistcoat and shirt. Climbing into bed next to him, I laid my head on his chest and let the gentle beating of his heart lull me to sleep. As we lay there, I felt him stroke my hair before sleep took him as well.

"Sherlock," I said.

"Hmm?"

I sat up slightly and kissed his lips gently. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," he mumbled as he fell deeper into sleep.

I settled back down next to his warm body and closed my eyes. This was to be the first of many days that we would share a bed without me dashing away before the night was over.


	9. Chapter 9

HOLMES-

I lay in Evangeline's bed staring up at the ceiling. Her chamber was lighted by the glow of several candles set in candelabrums and candlesticks. Evangeline's pale skin shone in the light. She smiled at me as I gently stroked her hair. Her hair was soft as silk.

Her bare skin was so cool and refreshing against mine. She lay on top of me with her arms folded across my chest and her chin resting upon them. She stared at me with soft yet mysterious brown eyes. There so much hidden in her eyes. She was hiding something and I was curious to know what, but it wouldn't be polite for me to ask her out right. I knew she would tell me when she was ready.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Arching my neck up slightly I met her gaze. "Nothing important," I answered stroking her hair. I lay back against the pillows and stared once more up at the ceiling. "Evangeline?"

"What?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Anything in particular?"

"Your past. I understand that it is full of adventure."

"Well I wouldn't say that. Most of it has been rather dull."

"But I am sure you had brief moments of excitement."

"I suppose. Where shall I start?"

"When you born."

"Even I don't remember that. As you know I was born in 1485 and my parents were Lord Kendrick and Lady Isabelle Weatherly. I had four brothers and two sisters. My life was quite ordinary for a lady of the time. I had everything I could possible every want. I became engaged to the young Earl of Essex when I was sixteen and was very happy."

"Your life seemed idyllic."

"Oh it was, but…" She hesitated.

"Evangeline?"

"You remember I told you that Alasdair was the one who changed me into a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Well Alasdair was tutor to me and my four brothers."

I sat up suddenly bumping Evangeline backwards. "What? He was your tutor?"

"Yes. Yes." Her lower lip trembled. She hung her head in shame. She took hold of the covers and held it up to her chest in an attempt to cover herself. "No. I don't want to talk about it."

She began to brush her arm briskly as if she were trying to cleanse herself of something. I tried to take her hands in an attempt to comfort her, but she batted my hands aside. She jumped off the bed grabbing her dressing gown. Tying it closed, she went to her washstand and splashed water on her face and hands in a compulsive fashion. I got off the bed and retrieved my own dressing gown.

"Evangeline, what is wrong?" I asked trying to turn her around.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted trying to push me away but I stood my ground.

"Evangeline…"

"I said don't touch me. I'm unclean."

"Evangeline whatever happened to you, you can tell me."

"No. No I can't. How could you understand?"

"Who would understand better than I?" I rubbed her shoulders.

She took my hands from her shoulders. Turning around she threw her arms around my neck and buried her head in my chest. She suddenly began sobbing. What could I do but put my arms around her. I rested my head on the top of her hair.

"What is it my dearest? Whatever it is, I will stand by you."

"No matter what it is?" she asked in a broken voice.

"No matter what."

She was silent for several moments. "Alasdair…."

"Alasdair did what?" I asked.

"He violated me."

I pulled away from her and faced her. "He did what?!"

"He violated me in a vampircal sense. I didn't want to be this way." She moved a hand in a circular fashion in front of her face.

"But why did he do this to you?"

"I don't know the whole story. Aldrich is the one who told me why he did what he to me. He and Alasdair are related in some fashion, I'm not sure how. He was there when Alasdair became a vampire himself. Apparently there is an old curse on Alasdair, a curse that was put on him by one of my ancestors, a druid. Alasdair killed the second daughter and fourth child of the druid in Devonshire. The druid cursed him to be a vampire for all eternity until a second daughter and fourth child of my family killed him."

"You?"

"Yes," she said with a sniffle. "Alasdair immediately attached himself to my family. He waited and waited until I was born. He again had to wait until I grew. It was during a ball at Windsor Castle. Since my father was one of very grandest advisors to King Henry the VII and King Henry the VIII and I was engaged to the Earl of Essex, an engagement ball was put on for my fiancée and me. When the ball was over and I had retired for the night. In the middle of the night a scratch at my window waked me. I got out of bed to see what the matter was and there at my window was…"

"Alasdair."

"Yes. He ordered me to unlock the window and to admit him. I knew I shouldn't do it. I should have scream and get some help, but my body was beyond me control. Once the window was opened he immediately came for me and started to feed from me. Night after night he came. I grew weaker and weaker after every feeding. Soon I beyond all hope and I died."

"No doubt your family put you in the family crypt after the funeral."

"Yes they did. About a week after I died, I woke up in the crypt. Aldrich was there. He helped me out of the crypt because my family realized what might have happened to me and came to drive a stake through my heart. He took me away to the continent."

"This is about when you met Dracula?"

"Yes. Aldrich took me to Bucharest where we met Dracula. For the next hundred years I lived and learned from them. Dracula and Aldrich had become surrogate fathers to me while I was going through the changes. That's more or less the story of my life before I became a vampire. My life after the change is a story for another time. Do you hate me because of what was done to me?"

"No. No. Evangeline how could you think that?"

"Everyone has hated me."

"I don't hate you. I love you Evangeline."

What was I saying? How could I have said that? Here she was telling her emotionally draining tale of how she became a vampire and I just blurted out my feelings for her.

"What did you say?" she asked surprised.

_Can't take it back now old man_ I thought to myself. "I…I love you Evangeline."

"You do?"

"I do."

"Oh Sherlock," she said touching my cheek with her hand. "I want to say that I love you, but it's a tainted love."

"Why is it tainted?"

She took my hands into hers. "Because some day I'll be without you."

"I see. You're afraid to love me because I am a mortal and I'll die."

"Yes. So you see that it's tainted."

"It's not tainted. Its limited yes, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. Meeting you has been a rare experience and I will always treasure knowing you."

She smiled. "And I will always remember you. You've taught me something that I thought I had forgotten when I was changed. You taught me how to love again. I promise you that if you every need me, I will come for you." She turned around and went to her jewelry box on her vanity. She rummaged around it for a moment and took out a chain. "Here I want you to have this." She laid a gold crucifix in my hand. "It was mine before I died. My father gave it to me when I was baptized."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"So that I can find you wherever you are."

I clasped the chain around my neck. "Thank you, my dear."

"No. Thank you. Now the night is still young and I fancy a walk around the garden. Care to join me?"

"It would be an honor and a privilege. While we walk, you can tell me more about your adventures."

"Oh if I must," she said with a laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

WATSON-

A change had been brought about in Holmes since we had come to Weatherly Manor. He spent much time with Lady Evangeline but I didn't think much of it. Lady Evangeline was an intriguing lady and no doubt had much to tell about her experiences. But something disturbed me about her; there was something not entirely right with the relationship between Holmes and Lady Evangeline.

I decided one evening to take a walk in order to clear my head. I soon found myself in the garden. Spring had come upon us and the flowers were getting ready to bloom. Sitting on the bench I thought of my late wife. She loved flowers so. She would have loved this garden.

A twig snapping brought me away from thoughts of my Mary. I heard two familiar voices, which belonged to Holmes and Lady Evangeline.

"You were a spy?" Holmes' voice asked in surprise.

I heard Lady Evangeline's laugh. "Yes, I was. The year was 1775 and war had broken out in America."

"And you availed your services to the Empire."

"To the Empire? Oh no, I worked for the Americans."

"You betrayed the Empire?!"

"I didn't betray the Empire." I heard Holmes make a noise about to say something, but Lady Evangeline cut him off. "Ah, ah. Now, don't you dare lecture me about fighting against the Empire. I've seen enough monarchs over the years abusing their power; I thought a change was in order. I think the formation of the United States of America was a healthy thing for the Empire. We have good standing relations with America and I believe some of your most interesting cases have had connections with that country in one way or another. Now let me see if I can remember the titles Dr. Watson gave them. A Study in Scarlet in 1881, The Noble Bachelor in 1886, A Scandal in Bohemia and The Five Orange Pips in 1887, The Valley of Fear, The Yellow Face, and The Hound of the Baskervilles in 1888, all had some connection with America."

"You've read all of those?"

"No. Aldrich has read them all and he gives me the outline of the story."

I stood from the bench as I listened to them talk some more. I peaked through a whole in a bush. I saw Holmes and Lady Evangeline standing next to each other. Her arm was curled around his arm, but that wasn't out of the ordinary when a gentleman escorted a lady.

"Remarkable," Holmes said. "So you have spied for the Americans. What else have you done with your life?"

"Nothing of interest. After the American Revolution, I ended up in France and after France I came back to England."

"But living in France under Napoleon must have been interesting?"

"It was. Living anywhere is interesting when you're someone like me. I lived with your cousin for close to a century. Just how are you related to Dracula?"

"I'm not sure. Mother was the one who knew everything about my ancestors. I think that Dracula and I share a common ancestor on my mother's side."

"Similar in the way that I am related to Sir Henry.

"I still find it truly amazing. Do all humans have a vampire relative?"

"Most do. I don't pretend to understand such family connections. My own family is difficult enough to keep track of. So much chaos in my bloodline, but I'd give it all up, my title, my family name, even the awesome powers that I have, just for some stability."

"And have you found it?"

"Perhaps."

She stood on her toes and kissed Holmes on the cheek. Holmes put his arms around her waist and lifted her as his lips met hers.

I could not believe my eyes. In all the years I had known Sherlock Holmes I had never known him to show interest in women romantically, let alone showing outward affection of this nature for a woman. There was something not right about Holmes' behavior. This was not like him at all. Their lips parted, but they remained close to each other.

"It is very rude, Dr. Watson to spy on people without their knowledge," Lady Evangeline called out to me. "Do have the kindness to step out of the bushes."

I stepped out of the bushes as she requested. "I don't think I need to ask how you knew I was there."

"Quite. I am surprised that you remained there as long as you did," Lady Evangeline said.

"I was surprised to see what I did see. What have you done to him?"

Lady Evangeline's face drew into an expression of confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"What have you done to him? You have seduced him."

"Watson!" Holmes shouted indignantly.

"Doctor! What in Heaven's name made you think that?"

"I have eyes Lady Evangeline and you don't need to be a detective to deduce what I saw."

"So I see. But I haven't seduced your friend."

"Really and how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Ask your friend, Dr. Watson. I'm sure that you can learn all you need to know from him."

"Evangeline?" Holmes asked.

"No. You know him better than I. You should be the one to tell him about us. Though I fancy such a discussion is better to be had indoors."

Lady Evangeline left Holmes and I alone in the parlor. She closed the doors behind her as she left. I waited until I heard the lady's footsteps on the stairs before speaking to Holmes.

"Well Holmes?"

"Well what Watson?"

"What do you have to say about your behavior a moment ago?"

"I love her," Holmes sitting in a chair.

"Love her? Holmes don't you see what she is doing to you? She is seducing you for her own purposes."

"She is doing no such thing, Watson."

"How do you know that?" I didn't believe him. His senses were tainted by that woman's- I hesitate to say lady- spell.

"You haven't talked with her, you haven't gotten to know her the way I know her. Watson, I have told you that I have never loved. But Evangeline she's very different from any woman I had ever known. She's a remarkable strong willed woman and has seen much of the world."

"So I heard. But she's also cold hearted, callous, and detached."

"You don't know her at all. If you had taken the time to get know her, as you had suggested that I do, you would have learned that she is a much tired woman who underneath her seemingly cold exterior has a warm, tender heart and can love with such a love that only a woman can feel for a man."

"Holmes this is just another part of her seduction…"

"No it's not. Did you know that she didn't want to be the way she is? She was forced to become a creature of the night against her own accord."

"What?" I asked in surprise. I had to admit that I was unaware of Lady Evangeline's past and now I had some idea as to why.

"Now if she has me under her spell as you claim, why would she reveal such dark and personnel secrets about her past to me as she has done so tonight?"

"I suppose that's true."

"Of course it's true. Watson, I think you owe Lady Evangeline an apology."

"I suppose I do. Holmes have you…um…expressed your feeling for her?"

"Yes. Watson I am not ashamed of the fact that Lady Evangeline is my lover."

"It's progressed that far so soon?"

"Watson, I have more or less had this relationship with Evangeline since about November. But there is more to this relationship than just sexual relations."

"There is?"

"Of course. We talk about various subjects. Books, music, crime, whatever comes into our minds. Most of the time we simple take long walks. The fact is Watson, I enjoy spending time with her."

"Do you intend to make this relationship to be of a permanent nature?"

"If you mean matrimony, I don't know. But I do know this, I love Evangeline and she loves me."

"Well, I suppose that I should find Lady Evangeline and apologize."

I rose from my seat as the butler Brooks came into the parlor. "Excuse me gentlemen, but Lady Evangeline told me that you were still awake."

"Has Lady Evangeline gone to bed then?" Holmes asked.

"No sir. She's in the garden."

"The garden? But the sunlight?"

"I don't know about that sir, but like I said she's in the garden. Maybe you should ask her."

"Of course. Thank you Brooks."

"Do you require anything gentlemen?"

"Thank you, no."

"Very good, Mr. Holmes." Brooks left us alone once more.

"Since Lady Evangeline is still up, maybe I should go and apologize."

"Yes, I think you had better. As for me, my dear Watson, I'm turning in for the day. Good morning old man."

"Good morning, Holmes." Holmes patted my shoulder as he left to prepare for bed. Not long after he left, I got up and went out to the garden to find our hostess.

I found her near the rose bush. A basket lay near her feet and shears in her hand. A large straw sat on her head blocking out the sun's rays. She dropped roses into the basket as I approach.

"Your late wife's favorite flowers, I believe," She said handing me a rose she had taken off the bush.

"Yes. Mary loved roses. But how could you…never mind, I should know better than to ask."

"You are surprise that me of all people should be out in the sunlight. You are wondering why I'm not a smoldering pile of ash."

"Yes. I am."

"Well, when vampires reach a certain age they have the ability to go out in the sunlight for limited periods of time. Sometimes I come out here and I feel like I am the person I once was, not the monster I have become."

"Lady Evangeline, my words to you earlier, they were unbecoming of a gentleman. I hope that you will…"

She held up her hand with an unspoken command of silence. "Please doctor, spare me of your apologies. I don't blame you for anything you've said. Most of the world sees me as nothing more than a temptress infecting my victims with a single bite. It's only a generalization on your part." She picked up her basket and I followed her back into the house. "Sherlock told you about our relationship, I assume," she said coming into the kitchen.

"Yes, he did."

"And do I meet your approval?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Dr. Watson, your reaction to the discovery of your friend's romantic affairs reminded me of my father's reaction when he found out that my sister Margaret was being courted by her future husband."

"It must be hard for you, not having your family around."

"It is sometimes, but I remind myself that they're always with me." She pushed up her sleeve. She revealed the two bite marks on her wrist. "This is my cross to bear, Dr. Watson. My curse. To live so long, alone and unwanted by the world. Then I met your friend and my world changed. I love him, Dr. Watson, and like you, I will do all I can to protect him. But now doctor, I am very tired. So I will wish you a very good day."

She walked out of the kitchen and retired for the day. I followed her lead and went to bed for the day myself. My last thought as I fell asleep was that my friend Sherlock Holmes was happy and content in his life and I was happy for him.


	11. Chapter 11

EVANGELINE-

I was wakened when I heard a door open. Upon opening my eyes, I saw Sherlock coming out of the adjoining bathroom. He was in his dressing gown. A towel hung around his neck as he used it to dry his hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked propping myself up on one elbow.

Sherlock turned around in surprise. A light misting of water fell from his hair onto my face. His face quickly changed to an expression of relief. "I could ask you the same thing," he said.

"Well the only reason I'm awake at all is because you woke me up," I said brushing the water droplets from my face.

"You weren't disturbed when I got out of bed," he replied sitting next to me on the bed.

"And you know perfectly well that though I maybe asleep, I am acutely aware of everything that goes on in this house. So I ask you again, what are you doing up so early?"

"Reginald Weatherly has invited Watson and me to take tea with him today."

"Why?"

"It is a capital mistake to theorize in advance of the facts my dear," he said touching the tip of my nose with his finger.

"But I fancy you have some idea as to why he has invited you to tea now and hadn't done so sooner?"

"He did engage me to find out all I can about you."

"I suppose you do have a duty to your client."

"Indeed I do. But you better go back to sleep. You have several hours until sunset," he said as he tucked the coverlet around my body.

I smiled. "Are you going to tuck me in all snug and tight?"

His own smile was one of fun and mischief. "Perhaps."

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I devoured his taste as he crawled on top of me. I loved the feeling of his body. It was so warm and smooth. After a moment of this behavior, he took his lips away from mine.

"I love you Evangeline," he said looking into my eyes.

"And I love you." The crucifix I had given him still hung on its chain around his neck. It dangled out of his dressing gown in front of my face. "I am glad to see you are keeping your promise to me."

"I would be a fool indeed if I did not keep a promise to a lady," he said climbing off of me.

I sat up in bed with my knees drawn up to my chin. I watched my love dress and groom himself for his appointment.

"What will you do to occupy your time while you wait for tea time?" I asked.

"You have quite a library downstairs," he said trying to tie his necktie. "Confounded thing this tie."

"Let me do it," I said.

He came over and I tied his tie into the appropriate knot. "Sometimes you just need an extra set of hands," I replied finishing my work.

He caught my hands and kissed them. "And what lovely hands they are. Now my beloved back to sleep. I'll be back before you awake."

I snuggled back down into my covers and closed my eyes. I felt Sherlock tuck the covers around me and kiss my forehead. I heard the door to my chamber open and close as he went to greet the new day.

As I slept I had a horrible dream. I saw Sherlock, Dr. Watson, and Reginald sitting around a table, drinking tea and chatting away about something or another. But that scene faded from my mind's eye as a darker image came onto the stage. I saw Sherlock being forcibly dragged out the front door of Reginald's cottage. Dr. Watson and Reginald's voices could be heard in the distance. I watched as Sherlock's pocket watch fell from his watch chain and land in a pile of clothe. Try as I might, I couldn't make out who had taken Sherlock, Dr. Watson, or Reginald.

I sat up with a start and jumped out of bed. Clad only in my nightdress, I dashed out into the hall. From his room at the further side of the hall, I saw Dracula come towards me. He too was clad in his nightclothes.

"Evangeline, did you have a strange almost life like nightmare?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. In my nightmare, Sherlock had been kidnapped by a band of unknown assailants."

"In my nightmare as well. Evangeline, I can't help but feel something is terribly wrong at your nephew's cottage."

"I must agree. Go and get dressed. I'll meet you in the hall in twenty minutes."

Dracula and I approached the cottage where Reginald lived. I felt my skin crawl as we drew closer and I detected Alasdair's scent in the area. We found the door of the cottage knocked off its hinges. Entering we found the table and chairs upturned. Scattered upon the floor was pieces of broken crockery, china, and glass. By the unhinged door lay Sherlock and Dr. Watson's hats and coats.

"Alasdair's been here," Dracula said.

"I know. I can smell him." I picked up the tablecloth and from the folds fell a pocket watch, Sherlock's pocket watch. "Our nightmare was reality old friend," I said to Dracula as I picked up the watch.

"Indeed. We at least now know who has taken them. "

"Where do you suppose they've been taken?" I asked.

"I don't know. But there is a way we can find out. We'll need a map and my cousin's watch."

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked as Dracula unfolded a map of the world.

"Of course. I've done this before. Didn't I show you how to locate someone using a pendulum?"

"No."

"Well then I will show you. Give me Sherlock's watch." I handed it to him. Instead of taking the watch itself, he placed his over mine. "Now think of Sherlock. Let him fill your mind."

I closed my eyes and thought of the man that I loved. I thought of his scent, his taste, his touch, hearing his voice, and seeing his face.

"Open your eyes," Dracula said.

Opening my eyes, I saw that Sherlock's watch dangled above the Carpathian Mountains in Transylvania and Castle Dracula.

"My God!" I whispered. "Alasdair has taken over your castle."

"So I see. This means that I must return to my stronghold immediately."

"You? What about me?"

"You are staying here."

"I most certainly am not! You are not the only Alasdair has crossed. I vowed that I would kill him and I intended to fulfill that vow even if I lose my life in the process!"

"Very well," Dracula said with a sigh. "But how do you propose we go about getting into the castle? Alasdair will have no doubt posted guards."

"No doubt. We may have to enter it by day and locate Sherlock, Dr. Watson, and Reginald before the sun sets again."

"We may need some help in accomplishing that."

"Quite. It might be wise if we pay a call to an old friend."

"Who?"

"You won't like who it is."

His eyebrows creased into a frown. "You aren't suggesting Dr. Van Helsing are you?" I nodded. "Evangeline you do realize he will try and kill us before we have a chance to explain."

"Yes, I realize that. That's why we pay a visit to him at night when we have the upper hand."

"This is completely foolish," he said not bothering to keep the contempt out of his voice.

"Can you think of a better idea?" I retorted.

"Unfortunately not. But before we proceed to Amsterdam, I suggest that we inform Aldrich of what has happened."

We found Aldrich in the parlor. He sat quietly and listened as we told him of what had happened.

"I think that Evangeline is correct. Dr. Van Helsing is considered an authority on matters involving our world." Dracula huffed. "I know that you don't agree Dracula. I have no doubt that Evangeline is a little embarrassed that we have to ask a mortal's help in an internal affair, but we have no choice. Dr. Van Helsing has a certain unique talent for mounting an assault on Castle Dracula."

"Now you can't deny that Dracula," I replied.

"No, I cannot. Very well. Evangeline I suggest that we leave for Amsterdam as soon as in possible."

"I agree. Aldrich will you mind things here while we're away?"

"Of course, but Evangeline, be careful. I suspect that Alasdair kidnapped Mr. Holmes, knowing that you would make an attempt to try and rescue him. He means to kill you."

"I know. But I would willingly give my life for Sherlock's safety."

After Aldrich wished us luck, Dracula and I misted as far as we could get before the sun began to rise. After spending a night in a cave, we proceeded onto Amsterdam and the home of Dr. Abraham Van Helsing.


	12. Chapter 12

EVANGELINE-

"I still advise against this Evangeline," Dracula said as we walked down the streets of Amsterdam. "Van Helsing is a dangerous threat to all vampires."

"And he's our only hope of rescuing Sherlock, Dr. Watson, and Reginald. Besides if you and I go under the influence of the blood lust, what good will we be in getting them out in one piece. At least if Dr. Van Helsing is there they stand a chance."

"You've changed, Evangeline," Dracula said. "A century ago wouldn't have cared about mortals."

"Yes, I have changed. I fell in love and we change for the people we love. From what Aldrich has told me, you changed a great when I came into your care. Now how is this different from my change?"

"I suppose that it isn't. If we take another right, we should find the professor's residence."

We turned the corner. "But how are we to enter the house? We can't go and knock on the front door."

"No we can't. If we can find an open window, you could climb through and make sure that the professor is at home."

"Why must vampires always enter in a dramatic fashion through an open window?"

"We must keep up appearances. Vampires have a certain prowess that we must maintain."

"And is arrogance part of that prowess. Or is that just you?"

Dracula smiled and shook his head as we approached Dr. Van Helsing's house. For a doctor who dabbled in the occult, Dr. Van Helsing lived in what would be a cheerful neighborhood when the sun rose again. I could smell young blood from within the house. Children would play in the streets come morning.

Dracula and I circled the house until we found a weak point in Dr. Van Helsing's fortress. It was little more than an attic window, but it was a window just the same. It was also big enough for me to fit through.

I placed my fingertips on the surface of the wall. I slowly and quietly scaled the wall. Time and time again my ability to climb walls without hand or footholds has been useful. I climbed through the window and found myself in a small attic.

Descending through the small trap door in the floor, I landed like a cat in a corridor. As silent as the night, I walked down the corridor. As I passed each door, I placed a hand on it and counted the number of heartbeats I detected. I counted four heartbeats in the house, an old man, an old woman, a younger man, and a younger woman. I went down the stairs to the kitchen door and let Dracula in.

"There are four people in the house. Dr. Van Helsing, as well as his housekeeper, maid, and most likely his assistant."

"Good. Now let us go and pay the good doctor a visit."

We entered the doctor's bedroom without making a sound that would disturb him from his sleep. Dracula went to the head of the bed and bent down next to Dr. Van Helsing's head.

"You had better wake him Evangeline," he said coming to stand behind me. He feared that Dr. Van Helsing might pull a cross out and it was better if I explained the situation to the doctor.

"Abraham," I said using Dr. Van Helsing's Christian name. "Abraham. Open your eyes, Abraham."

Dr. Van Helsing's eyes opened and he sat up. He met eyes with Dracula and I. "Vampires," he whispered. He snatched a crucifix from his bedside table and held it in front of him.

Dracula averted his head and hissed, but I remain unaffected. Dr. Van Helsing's face bore the features of surprise and fear. I came closer and curled my hand around the cross.

"But how?" he asked.

"There are more things in heaven and earth than you can possible understand professor," I said almost purring like a cat. "And I am one of them."

I tightened my grip on the cross. The metal buckled and groaned under the strength of my grasp. When I released it, the cross was no more than a misshapen ball of metal. Dracula shook off the affects of the cross and came over to where I stood.

"So we meet again Dr. Van Helsing," Dracula said.

"But I saw them kill you. How can you still be alive?"

"Vampires don't kill as easily as you seem to think. But we have not come all this way to talk about old times with you Van Helsing. Before we proceed allow me to introduce you to Lady Evangeline Weatherly of Devonshire. She and I have come to request a favor from you."

"What could creatures of the devil want with me?" Dr. Van Helsing asked.

"Please Dr. Van Helsing, if I were a creature of the devil, I'd have burns from when I touched the cross. As you can see," I said holding out my hand. "I have none."

Dr. Van Helsing took me by the wrist. He pushed up my sleeve and revealed the bite marks on my wrist. "You were changed?" he asked. "You were once human?"

"Yes, but no longer. It is about the one who gave me these marks that we have come to talk to you about." I sat on the bed. "Tell me doctor, have you ever heard of Alasdair Cafferty?"

"Alasdair Cafferty? No I have not."

"Thank your lucky stars that you have not," Dracula replied. "If you thought that I was a creature of the devil, than you haven't met Alasdair Cafferty."

"Alasdair is the worst kind of vampire," I continued. "He kills on a whim and delights in the pain of others. A few days ago, Alasdair kidnapped three men from Devonshire."

"The names of these men?" Dr. Van Helsing asked.

"My nephew Reginald Weatherly, Dr. John H. Watson, and my lover Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes the Detective?"

"Yes."

"Why would this Alasdair want to kidnap someone like Mr. Holmes?"

I sighed. "To get at me."

"You? What is so special about you?"

"Oh she's special," Dracula said. "She means death for Alasdair."

"But that's if Alasdair doesn't kill me first," I pointed out.

"I don't understand," Dr. Van Helsing said.

"Then let me explain," Dracula said. "Alasdair was cursed to be a vampire until he was killed by the second daughter and fourth child of the Weatherly family. Evangeline is that child."

"Ah. So Alasdair wants to kill Lady Evangeline to insure that she won't bring about his own demise."

"And he might kill Reginald, the last mortal Weatherly to see that no one else of my blood will come into being. So professor now that you know the facts, will you help us?"

Dr. Van Helsing paced up and down the room. Dracula and I never once took our eyes off of him in case he would try and double cross us. I knew that Dr. Van Helsing didn't trust me anymore than he did Dracula, but for Sherlock's sake I had to trust him.

"Where is Alasdair keeping them?" Dr. Van Helsing asked finally.

"Castle Dracula," I answered.

Dr. Van Helsing looked over at Dracula. "The hyena takes the prize away from the lion, wouldn't you say so Count?" Dracula growled and moved forward. I put my arm across his chest to prevent him from taking another step. "I at last understand why you need me," Dr. Van Helsing continued. "You need me to help get into Castle Dracula."

"We do, but that is not the only reason. There is a great chance that Dracula and I could be subjected to the blood lust. Under it's influence Dracula and I will be like rabid animals and we'll be unable to get our friends out safely. Therefore we need you, as a sort of insurance policy so that those we wish to save will get out safely. So will you help us or not?"

"If I can help rid the world of evil, I will do so. You may rely on me. But," he said addressing Dracula, "this changes nothing between us."

"I wouldn't want our relationship to change for the world," Dracula said. "Evangeline if we are quite through here, we had better proceed to Transylvania."

"Indeed. Let us pray that Sherlock and the others are still alive and safe."

Dracula and I waited as Dr. Van Helsing dressed and packed a bag. Leaving a note for his housekeeper, Dr. Van Helsing hurried down the deserted streets of Amsterdam with us. There was no moon or stars out on this night. We soon found an unlit alleyway.

"Why are we here?" Dr. Van Helsing asked as he tried to catch his breath. "I thought we had to get to Transylvania."

"We do," I replied. "But we can't have humans see us mist away."

"Mist?"

"It is how we travel and it'll get us to Transylvania faster than any train. When we get to our destination it will be close to sun rise and Dracula and I will need to feed and sleep before we attack Castle Dracula."

"Quite," Dracula said. "We'll need whatever strength we can muster for this coming battle."

"So are you ready to mist Dr. Van Helsing?" I asked.

"It doesn't appear that I have any choice," he answered.

"Don't worry. It's perfectly harmless," I said trying to reassure him.

I took his one of his hands and Dracula took the other. "Bucharest?" Dracula asked.

I nodded my head and a pale mist encircled us. A moment later we stood in a dark alley in Bucharest, the capital city of Romania and our refuge until nightfall. Dracula and I didn't have to look far to find our supper for the night. In front of us were two people, a man and a woman. The woman was obviously one of ill repute from her dress and her manner. The man must be her client.

"Stay here," Dracula, told Dr. Van Helsing.

Dracula and I walked over to the couple. Dracula made eye contact with the woman while I did likewise with the man. Once we had the couple in our power, Dracula led the woman into the next alley. I had the man follow me to another alley.

Once I found a dark place, I put my back up against the wall. The man came to me and brought his lips to my neck. He thought that I was nothing more that a streetwalker. I let him have his way with me until he reached his climax. I took his wrist and bite into the skin. He gasped with pleasure as the coppery taste of his blood ran down my throat. I soon finished, as did he. As he left me, he staggered and fell over.

I bent down next to him. "You won't remember anything that happened here tonight," I whispered in his ear.

I went back to the alley where Dr. Van Helsing waited. Dracula was not far behind me. Dracula handed me a black silk handkerchief and I used it to wipe the blood from my mouth.

"Now what?" Dr. Van Helsing asked.

"Now we find a dark place to rest for the day, then we proceed the Carpathian Mountains and Castle Dracula," Dracula said. "If memory serves there's an inn not far from here that has a smuggler's cellar underneath the wine cellar. We could rest there until night fall."

"And what of me?" Dr. Van Helsing asked.

"You could take a room at the inn for the day," I suggested. "Give whatever excuse you like, just don't tell the innkeeper that Dracula and I are frequenting his cellar."

When we reached the inn, Dracula and I went around back and found the entrance to the smuggler's cellar. Dr. Van Helsing remained at the front and went about getting a room for himself. The smuggler's cellar had no windows and would suit our needs perfectly.

Dracula found a corner and stretched himself on top of a pile of flour sacks. I found some old rags and lay upon them. Off in the distance I could hear a rooster's cockle announcing the beginning of a new day.

"Sleep well and pleasant dreams, Evangeline," Dracula murmured as he fell into his sleep trance.

"Same to you old friend," I said as I closed my eyes and clasped my reliquary with my hand. My last conscious thought was of Sherlock and of my coming fight with Alasdair.


	13. Chapter 13

WATSON-

Our prison was cold, damp, and small. It felt even smaller with Holmes, Mr. Weatherly and myself cramped inside. Mr. Weatherly lay on a bed of molding straw that had been in the corner. He had taken a blow to the head during the scuffle that preceded our abduction and still fading in and out of consciousness. I did all that I could for him, but without access to the proper equipment, I could very little except wrap my handkerchief around his head and hope for the best.

Holmes, in the mean time, was pacing up and down our cell. The sun was beginning to set and it was making us both nervous. We had no idea what was in store for us as the night began. Were we to be a midnight snack for the vampires in the castle?

"Ten," Holmes said.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"This cell is ten feet by ten feet."

"Holmes, how can you be concerned with the dimensions of our cell at a time like this?"

"I'm not. I was trying to keep my mind active so that we might form an escape plan when the need arises."

"Holmes, we are being held captive in a castle full of vampires. I do not that escape is an option that is opened to us."

"We must keep every possibility available to us, otherwise…"

Holmes was cutoff cell door opening and a young woman being shoved into his arms. The door closed and locked again. Holmes held the woman who was crying frantically in terror. It was difficult to see in the darkened cell, but in the moonlight that streamed in through the window. She was a light haired woman with soft, innocent blue eyes. Tears rolled down her eyes as she started to babble in her native tongue. Holmes started to whisper something in her ear, which caused to calm down enough for Holmes to untangle her from his person. He sat her down on the bed of straw next to Mr. Weatherly.

"What did you say to her?" I asked.

"I told her that she was among friends now and she needn't be afraid."

"Where did you learn to speak Romanian?"

"I wasn't completely idle during our stay at Weatherly Manor. Dracula taught me some of his native language, just in case I should ever choose to visit him."

"Why would you ever want to do that?"

"Evangeline visits him sometimes and she is my lover."

"But surely she doesn't need you as an escort. From what I have seen of her, she can take of herself."

"But perhaps I may want to visit Dracula myself."

As we spoke, I looked over at the woman. I noticed that her eye grew wider every time we mentioned Dracula. She held her hands in her lap to keep them from shaking violating. Holmes also looked at her. He said something to her and she replied.

"What did she say?" I inquired after he finished talking to the woman.

"Her name is Mara. She is from the village, where her father owns the local inn. The village has been living in fear of my cousin for years, but apparently our captor has the local people afraid to even walk in the streets during the daylight hours."

"What does Alasdair want with her?"

"Women have been disappearing from the village. Their bodies turn up days later completely drained of body. The villagers treat the body as they would a vampire's body and bury it."

"Monstrous."

"Indeed. We must keep up our guard day and night."

Three days went by before there was any interest shone in us. In that time Mr. Weatherly had awakened. When he saw Mara for the first time, I knew he was immediately taken with her. She in turn seemed to be taken with him and nursed him. But on the third day, the door of our cell opened and the four of us were forcibly removed from it. Four vampires escorted us to the Great Hall at Castle Dracula. Mara clung to Holmes' arm, while I helped Mr. Weatherly.

The Great Hall was illuminated by what seemed to be hundreds of candles giving the room an ethereal gloom. Spider webs and cobwebs draped over the candlesticks and chandeliers like veils. On the dais was a throne, which also was adorned with webbings. On the throne sat a man with a woman next to him. I didn't recognize the man, but I did recognize the woman. It was Beatrice.

"Welcome to Castle Dracula," the man said. "I have made the acquaintance of at least one of you, but I will introduce myself anyway. I am Alasdair Cafferty and this," he took Beatrice's hand and kissed it, "is my companion Beatrice."

"We have already had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Beatrice," Holmes said.

Beatrice hissed at us, barring her teeth. She moved forward as if to attack us, but Alasdair held her back.

"Now Beatrice. You can have your way with them when I am finished."

He stood and came to the edge of the dais. I watched as his green eyes turned bright yellow. Alasdair out stretched his hand and motioned for Mara to come to him. Mara's eyes glazed over as if she were in a trance. She came forward and stood in front of Alasdair. He stroked Mara's cheek. Holmes and I tried to reach Mara, but the vampires that had escorted us to the Great Hall restrained us so all that we could do was watch.

"Don't worry my dear," Alasdair said to Mara. "This won't hurt a bit." He opened his mouth to bite Mara's outstretched wrist, but was interrupted when the doors of the Great Hall were opened.

Six more vampires came in with Dracula and another man in chains. Dracula was doubled over as if he were in pain being held up by two vampires. Another two walked with the unknown man while another two brought up the rear.

"Ah," Alasdair said jumping off the dais. "Count Dracula and Dr. Van Helsing. I welcome you. Where did you find them?" He asked the other vampires.

"Out in the old churchyard," one of them said.

"Trying to rescue their friends no doubt. Where is Lady Evangeline?"

"They were the only two we found."

"Slippery indeed milady." He went to Dr. Van Helsing. "Where is she?"

"I don't know who you are talking about," Dr. Van Helsing said.

"Don't lie to me doctor. I know she is here. I can smell her."

"Couldn't it be her scent is on the cloths of her friends?"

"It could be. But this isn't a trace scent. It is a strong scent."

He turned away from us and looked up in the rafters. In fact we all looked up. I couldn't see anything in the darkness of the ceiling.

"I know you're here milady. Show yourself!" Alasdair called out.

A moment of silence went by before a puff of smoke appeared behind Alasdair. Something struck Alasdair in the back of the head and disappeared.

"Very cunning, milady," Alasdair said.

The puff of smoke reappeared and Lady Evangeline appeared out of the smoke.

"Thank you," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

HOLMES-

I had never seen such a look of determination on someone's face. Evangeline's brown eyes were cold and hard. There was a fire behind them. I knew that at any moment she would release her vampiric nature.

"Welcome Lady Evangeline," Alasdair said. "I suppose I have you to thank for that hit on the head."

"You do. I must say, Alasdair that it was a pleasure."

"But it must be an even greater pleasure to be in my presence once more," he said circling Evangeline.

"To be honest, the fact I'm in your presence sickens me."

"Ahh…tsk, tsk." Alasdair moved his hands to the bun in Evangeline's hair. In the blink of an eye he whipped the hair sticks out. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders in one seamless movement. Alasdair turned the concealed weapons over in his hand. He pressed down on the mechanisms and the spikes shot out. "Impressive. It looks like da Vinci's work." He touched the tip and pricked his finger. "Sharp little things. So sharp I could use them to kill you, milady."

"Then why don't you? You clearly have the upper hand."

"I know I do, but killing you would be too easy. Not to mention messy."

He threw Evangeline's hair sticks to the floor as he faced her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her. Evangeline struggled and pushed him away, but he still held her close.

"Join me Evangeline. Together we could conquer the world and you be at my side as my queen."

"I would sooner be in Hell!"

She pushed out of his grip and raised her hand to strike him. He caught her by the wrist and twisted her around so that her back was to him. His arms held her tightly as she fought him. But it was useless. The harder she fought, the tighter his grip upon her became.

"Such fire," Alasdair hissed in her ear. "I think I need to persuade you another way."

"Nothing you say will persuade me to join you."

"Say? It's not what I'm going to say, it's what I'm going to do to persuade you," he said brushing her hair away from her neck. In a flash Alasdair whipped Evangeline's head back, exposing her neck and biting into it.

Her scream chilled the very blood in my veins. I watched in horror as Alasdair attacked. I tried to reach her, but the guards held me at bay. All I could do was watch her change again. Her eyes became blood red. Her canines sharpened to their vampiric state. Even her hair changed becoming curled into tight corkscrews. She soon became limp in Alasdair's arms. He let her fall to the ground.

"Arise," Alasdair commanded.

Evangeline slowly rose to her feet. Her eyes were no longer red, but they had no life in them. Her expression was a blank stare. Blood dribbled down her neck from the puncture marks left by Alasdair's teeth.

"What have you done?" I shouted at him.

Alasdair looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "I simply gave Evangeline a different point of view." He sat back down in his throne. "I suggest that you start running Mr. Holmes."

"Why?"

"Now that I have your lover in my power, what better way to dispense with my competition than by having her eliminate you. You have five minutes before I send her after you."

What could I do but run? I knew that Evangeline could easily kill me and would in her present state of mind. If I was going to help her, I had to run.

For the first time in my life, I knew what absolute terror was. I couldn't escape from Evangeline no matter how many times I turned a corner or laid a false trail. She knew the scent of my blood and would follow it. Instead of the hound, I was now the fox and I was being hunted.

I heard the clicking of heeled boots approaching. I knew it was Evangeline. I could not believe that the sounds of those familiar footsteps were the footsteps of my own death.

"Are you trying to hide from me Sherlock?" she called out to me. Her voice was different. It was hoarse and menacing. "Why should you try? I will find you."

As she said these final words an arm shot out and grabbed me from behind. It pulled me into a column. When I recovered, I saw that my savior was Samantha, one of the vampires from Weatherly Manor that had given us such a warm welcome.

"This way," she said.

"Why should I trust you? You tried to kill me the last time we met."

"I know and I am sorry for that. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because Lady Evangeline was right about Beatrice. She was right about everything," Samantha said leading me down a dark passage. In her hand, Samantha held a candlestick, which provided illumination for us.

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Evangeline told me that Beatrice would only cause me trouble if I remained with her. And well she has. Beatrice killed my lover."

"I'm sorry."

"You've spoken to a girl from the village. Mara?"

"Yes."

"She told you that girls have gone missing in the village?"

"Yes."

"My lover was one of those girls. Her name was Reveka." She paused for a few moments. "I saw everything that happened to her ladyship. I will make you a deal Mr. Holmes. If I help you get Lady Evangeline back, will you help me get back into her good graces?"

"I can but try."

"I'll settle for that. Follow me."

Samantha led me down a series of tunnels. They were old, damp, and dark. So dark that the candle Samantha held did not yield enough light and I could not see where I was going. I had to rely on Samantha to lead me by the hand. She suddenly stopped in front of a panel. She pushed in a brick and the panel slid aside.

"We must hurry," she said as we entered a spacious library. "Lady Evangeline will pick up your scent sooner or later."

"What are we doing here?"

"Looking for a way to help her. Dracula has an extensive library on the subject of vampires. There might be something in one of these books."

We searched through the books on Dracula's shelves for what seemed like hours and to no avail. Even in the face of such adversity, Samantha turned out to be quite a scholar.

"Ah Ha!" Samantha cried out. "I've got it. Why didn't I see it before?"

"What? What did you find?"

"When Alasdair bite her ladyship, the darkness, which is in all vampires, increased tenfold."

"What is the darkness?"

"The way Lady Evangeline described it, it was a kind of poison. She said that it harbors a vampire's need for blood. If the darkness is great enough, the blood lust begins to set in. To quench it, a vampire must have blood."

"I see, but how do we get Evangeline back to her right wits?"

"Since the darkness is a kind of poison, why not suck it out of the wound?"

"And how do you propose I get close enough to do that without her killing me?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

I looked around for something to inspire me. Looking over the hearth I saw Dracula's family crest. Two swords were thrust behind it forming on X.

"I know how," I said. "Can you get those swords?"

Samantha nodded and misted up to the crest. She took the swords down and brought them to me.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Fight her with these swords. It's the only way I can get close to her."

"Are you crazy?! She could kill you. Her ladyship is a skilled fencer and in her present state of mind she won't hold back."

"I know, but it's a chance I have to take. You wait here. If I don't survive, you must try and free Dracula and the others. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Good luck."

I left Samantha in the library with the swords in hand. Instead of running from Evangeline, I went looking for her. It didn't take me long to find her. I saw her at the end of a passage, just standing there.

She smiled. "I knew you'd find me."

"You weren't hard to find, my dear," I said smugly.

"You know that in looking for me, you've signed your life away."

"I do indeed, but…" I threw one of the swords at her. "I am not going without a fight."

She bent down and picked up the sword. "En garde," she said. She charged toward me and our duel began.

We parried, thrust, and countered, but in a matter of minutes, Evangeline had me pinned to the floor. She sat upon my chest pinning my arms with her knees. She bent down and bit my neck. I gasped as she sucked the blood from my veins. She stopped momentarily to look me in the eye. In that moment, I saw that the wounds on her neck were still open and blood oozed from them. A few drops fell into my mouth as I coughed.

"This is good-bye my love," she said in my ear as she started to go back to her feeding.

"I think not."

I kicked one of my legs up and hooked Evangeline's back. She rolled off of me and hissed. I got up and ran to her. I pushed her into a stonewall with our swords crossed. At that moment I seized my chance. I brought my mouth over the wounds on her neck and began to suck her blood from the wound.

As her blood passed through my lips, I felt my body heat increased. I moaned as I drank. All the times I had gone to bed with Evangeline, I had never known the kind of ecstasy or the passion that I know experienced.

"My God!" Evangeline shouted. She pushed me away from her with such force that I fell to the floor. "Sherlock Holmes what did you think you were doing?!"

"Bringing you back to you right wits?" I said sitting up.

"My right wits? What in Heaven's name…" she stopped and crouched down in front of me. Reaching out, Evangeline touched my mouth. She examined the blood on her fingers as she withdrew her hand. She licked her fingers free of the blood. "My blood," she whispered. Evangeline looked over at me- or rather my neck. Her eyes widened with horror when she saw the wounds her teeth had made. "Oh my God! What have I done?" She collapsed to the floor. I crawled over to her and put my arms around her shoulders. She leaned into my chest, her whole body quivering in terror. "I've infected you," she said in a breaking voice. "You'll crave blood. You're on the road to becoming a vampire."

I tilted her chin upward. Red droplets were forming in her eyes. "Then there's nothing we can do to stop it. But that is not our concern at the moment. Our concern is defeating Alasdair. Come. Samantha is waiting for us in the library."

"Samantha?"

"I'll explain on the way."

In the library, I presented Samantha's case to Evangeline. Upon hearing how Samantha helped, Evangeline agreed to allow Samantha to return to Weatherly Manor provided there was no more mischief from her. Samantha agreed. We held a council of war and came up with this plan:

Evangeline and I would go back to the Great Hall. Evangeline would pretend she was still under Alasdair's influence and present me to him. At a precise moment, Evangeline would engage Alasdair in battle. In the mean time, Samantha would come and help me free the other captives.

Outside the Great Hall, Evangeline took me into her arms and picked me up in a bridal carry. I went limp and tried to relax. I heard her kick the door open.

"Did you succeed?" Alasdair asked.

"Not quite. He's still alive, but barely. I wanted to finish him in your presence, my lord. My master."

"Then finish him."

Evangeline set me on the floor. I heard Watson cry out and struggle against his captors. I felt Evangeline kiss my neck were the puncture marks from her teeth rested. "Now?" she whispered.

"Now!" I shouted.

I sat up with a start and flashed the crucifix that Evangeline had given me as Evangeline sprang forward. All the vampires cringed when they saw the cross, which gave Watson and Van Helsing a chance to subdue their guards. One of the beams near them was splintering. They grabbed some pieces of wood and thrust them in the vampire guards. I put the crucifix away and went to Dracula to see why he was so weak. I found a garland of wild roses around his neck. I remember that in one of our talks, Evangeline had said that all vampires are weakened if they wore a garland of wild roses. I ripped the garland from his neck and tossed it aside. Dracula immediately began to recover. With in seconds he was standing and joining in the fray.

I looked around for Evangeline. She and Alasdair were in the rafters. She chased him from beam to beam like squirrels in a tree. He suddenly crashed through a stain glass window taking their battle onto the roof.

Dracula picked up Mara, while Watson and Van Helsing helped Mr. Weatherly. We all hurried towards the doors of the Great Hall. As we reached the threshold, Beatrice blocked our path.

"You can't escape," she hissed.

We stood at bay. Dracula put Mara down and stood before us all. Beatrice seemed unafraid of Dracula during this second encounter. Beatrice pulled back in order to get momentum to spring forward, but in mid-motion she stopped and gasped. The point of a wooden stake emerged from her chest and blood oozed out of the wound. She fell forward with a fixed expression of pain on her face. As she fell, she revealed Samantha who was breathing heavily.

"For Reveka?" I asked.

She gave a little smile. "For Reveka. But now we must hurry."

With Samantha and Dracula in the lead, we made our escape to the courtyard. As we came to the gate, our vampire guides stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Evangeline," Dracula replied. Looking up on the roof, I saw two figures engaged in deadly combat. "All of you go the village with Mara," Dracula commanded. "Samantha and I will remain here. One of us will come for you when the battle is over."

We all ran through the gate towards the road, which lead to the village. Before running down the road, I took one last look at Evangeline as she fought for our lives far above the earth. Someone tugged my arm. Looking, I found Mara pulling my arm indicating for me to follow her. I relented and followed her down the road to the village that lay in the shadow of Castle Dracula.


	15. Chapter 15

WATSON-

Mara's village would not be considered a village by any stretch of my vocabulary. It seemed more like a town, a small town, but a town nonetheless. Technology from the outside world was slowly creeping into the village. Lampposts flickered like fireflies in the night sky. Most of the streets were paved, but there was still construction left to be done on the smaller side streets.

Mara ran down the main street and to a large building at the end of the street. It was the inn that her family owned. Lights were still on in the window of the main room. Four figures were silhouetted against the light. They must have been Mara's family.

Mara went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. She banged on the door, shouting "Papa! Mama!"

The door opened a little. A man poked his head out. He had graying brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind spectacles. His eyes lit up when he saw Mara. He opened the door wider, came out, and scooped her up in his arms. He spun her around, kissing her and crying all the while. A woman and a young man came out and joined the happy reunion. Both of them were light haired and blue eyed, though the woman's hair was lighter and graying. The fourth figure was an older man dressed as a minister.

Mara stopped the rejoicing, said something to the man and turned to us. The man came up to Holmes and stuck out his hand. Holmes shook it and asked him something in Romanian.

The man nodded. "Yes, I speak English." His English was very heavily accented but still understandable. "Mara says you rescued her. I thank you."

"You are welcome, but it was not us who rescued her. The credit belongs to another."

"Who?"

Holmes shook his head. "I cannot say. If you wouldn't mind, could we make use of your inn? We have wounded and we are all very tired."

"Of course. Please come in. I am Dimitre Sokolov. This is my wife Ivana and my son Yuri. This man here is Father Mikhail the village minister."

"Father. Thank you for your help Mr. Sokolov. I am Sherlock Holmes. This is Dr. John Watson, Mr. Reginald Weatherly, and Prof. Van Helsing."

Sokolov led us into the inn, where he gave us two rooms. Holmes and I were given one, while Van Helsing and Mr. Weatherly had the other.

"Holmes," I said cleaning the wounds on his neck. "What happened between you and Lady Evangeline while she was…possessed."

Holmes winced as I cleaned. "We fought simple as that."

"Holmes. Before I saw Lady Evangeline again with you in her arms, I thought she was going to kill you. She didn't just change her mind on a whim."

Holmes sighed. "We shared blood Watson."

"You what?!"

"It was the only way." He then proceeded to explain the Darkness to me and how he dampened the effects of it in Lady Evangeline. I listened in an odd mixture of wonder and horror.

"Will you complete the change?" I asked.

"I don't know. It isn't my chief concern. My concern is for Evangeline."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called as I bandaged Holmes' neck.

Sokolov cam in. "Excuse me, gentlemen, but there is a young woman downstairs calling herself Samantha asking to see you."

"We'll be right down," I replied. I patted Holmes' shoulder. "I'm sure it will be all right."

"I hope so Watson. I hope so."

Samantha stood by the stair waiting for us. Her face was grim.

"Evangeline?" Holmes asked.

Samantha shook her head. "He just sent me to collect you and Dr. Watson. Weatherly and Van Helsing are to remain here and rest."

"But…"

"No buts, Mr. Holmes. It is with urgency we must return."

Holmes followed Samantha out the door. I followed as they ran up the street and back to castle. But once we were outside of the village, Samantha stopped and grabbed our hands. In the blink of an eye a mist surrounded us and we were once more at Castle Dracula.

Samantha led us to the old cemetery that was near the rear of the castle. An iron fence guarded it. Each post was crowned with a sharp point. In the cemetery was a ghastly sight.

On the remnants of a lightning stuck tree was Alasdair. The ragged trunk of the tree had acted as a stake and had penetrated through his heart. His face was a blank, steady stare of shock. Blood trickled out of his open mouth; the tree was close to a piece of fence. Next to the fence stood Count Dracula and impaled on the fence laid the limp figure of Lady Evangeline.

Holmes ran to the fence as Dracula levitated up to the body. As if she were a feather, Dracula lifted Lady Evangeline off the spiked fencing and brought her down to Earth. By then Holmes had arrived. He took Lady Evangeline's limp body from his cousin and fell to his knees holding her close. Blood poured from the wounds on her abdomen.

"Dracula is she…?" Holmes whispered.

Dracula shook his head. "No, she's not dead. The spike never passed through her heart. Not that it would make a difference."

"What?"

"Vampires can't be killed with metal stake through the heart. The stake must be made of wood. If those hunters that tried to kill me had any sense, they would have known that."

"Then why is she like this?"

"Cousin, Evangeline has just been through a series of traumatic events. Even a vampire can't come out of such a harrowing experience without being exhausted. She'll probably stay like this for a while. It might be wise if you get her back to Devonshire as soon as possible. Being near her native soil will aid in the recover process."

We stayed that night at Castle Dracula. The count made arrangements for our return to England as well as disposing of the body of Alasdair. Samantha misted ahead of us to inform Aldrich of all that had transpired. Lady Evangeline was place in a coffin for her return to England. According to Dracula in her present state, sunlight would be dangerous to Lady Evangeline.

As we lowered the lady into her coffin, I couldn't help but notice that she seemed older than before. Crow's feet had formed in the corner of her eyes and laugh lines appeared around her mouth. She seemed to look like a woman in her thirties.

"Those age lines will disappear when she feeds again," Dracula answered closing the lid of the coffin when I asked about her aging. "She'll look younger, but she won't look as young as before."

"I don't care," Holmes replied. "As long as she's all right."

"She will be. But you must give her time."

At the train station, Van Helsing and Mr. Weatherly met us. Mara was there as well. She hung on Mr. Weatherly's arm. We all watched as Lady Evangeline's coffin was loaded onto into the luggage compartment. Holmes removed his hat as she was put in. Mara blessed herself as the compartment door slid shut. Holmes replaced his hat on his head and turned to Mara.

"Now Mara what do you think you are doing?"

"I come," she said in forced English. "To England."

"What?"

"I hope to improve my English. Papa say I go to England to learn."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Mr. Weatherly did you ask this woman's father for his permission before you carry off?"

"I am hardly carrying her off Mr. Holmes. I asked Mara to marry me and she said yes. That's all that matters."

"That's not all that matters," Holmes said to himself has he boarded the train. "What you do with your lives in none of my concern."

Our final stop on the continent was in Amsterdam, the home of Van Helsing and our port of call back to England. We said farewell to the professor at the dock and boarded our boat back home across the Channel.


	16. Chapter 16

EVANGELINE-

I became aware of a wooden smell inches away from my face. I could not open my eyes just yet, but sounds and smells were my only means of knowing what was going on in the world around me. The wooden smell was a familiar one, oak, good solid oak. It was similar to the oak my first coffin had been made of. I then realized that I was in a coffin.

Why was in a coffin? Was I going to be buried? Or was I in the ground already? No, I didn't smell earth. I heard a train whistle. Why was in a coffin on a train?

I project my mind out to the train becoming aware of all the souls on the train. I felt myself enter each car and looked at each of the passengers. Mothers hushing their crying infants, men folding their newspapers, and children gazing out the window in wonder and excitement as the train barreled down the tracks. The further the train went, the stronger I felt.

In one compartment, I felt familiar presences, Sherlock…Dr. Watson…Reginald …the girl from the castle…what was her name…Mara. They were all there. Looking in I could see them. Mara was fast asleep on Reginald's shoulder. Reginald, also asleep, had his cheek on the top of her head. Dr. Watson had his chin touching his chest and bowler hat covering his eyes, asleep too. Sherlock was the only one awake.

He stared out the window with his head resting on his hand. He looked exhausted, but I knew he wouldn't sleep. I went to him and kneeled in front of hi. I brought my lips to his. I could not feel them. There was no warmth, no texture, nothing. But as soon as I brought my lips away, he's eyes closed and fell asleep.

My mind returned to my body as another whistle blew. All I could do was lie in my coffin and listen to the sounds around me. I was weak and tired, but I could not remember why. I shut my mind out and fell into unconsciousness again.

My next awareness came when my coffin was set down on a floor. The presences around me had increased. In addition to those on the train there was Aldrich… Samantha…Dracula…Janice. Was I home?

"Let's get this lid off," I heard Aldrich say, "and get her into bed."

"Allow me," Dracula said.

I heard the wood of the coffin creak as Dracula pried the lid off. The lid came up suddenly and I was washed with fresh air. I felt someone slide his or her arms under my body and lift me out. I heard myself moan, as someone held me close. I knew it was Sherlock. I could smell his tobacco, soap, and aftershave that combined into his scent.

"She's getting stronger," Aldrich said. "Her moan was a clear indication of that."

Sherlock carried me up the stairs. I could hear Janice's footsteps running ahead of him. I felt my eyes flutter open. I could see with my physical eyes. The staircase was familiar. My staircase. I was home.

"Sherlock?" I whispered finding my voice. I looked up at him.

He stopped on the stairs. He looked down at me. As our eyes met, his knees seemed to buckle and he sank to the floor. He still held me close.

"Evangeline?" He touched my face and pulled me closer in his embrace. I snaked my arms around his neck and returned his embrace. He loosened his grip after a moment. I still held him as he picked me up again.

He carried me to my chamber and tucked me into my bed. Janice climbed onto my bed and hugged me.

"I'm so glad your home, Lady Evangeline," she said.

"So am I little one. So am I."

"What happened?"

"I don't quite know. Perhaps someone who does know will tell us."

"Evangeline are you sure you're ready to hear this?" Sherlock asked sitting down next me. "After all you have just woken up."

"I didn't just wake up. My physical eyes may have been opened just now, but my mind's eye has been aware of everything that occurred after you put me in that coffin. I need to know." Sherlock nodded and looked to Dracula.

"I suppose I shall tell it," he said clearing his throat. "After Evangeline recovered from her…madness and engaged Alasdair in combat, we all ran out of the hall. Beatrice, however, blocked our path, but she was killed by Samantha here." He extended his hand out to Samantha. She turned her head away and smiled sheepishly. "We ran into the courtyard and I sent the mortals to the village. Samantha and I misted up to the roof of the Great Hall and searched for the combatants. We found them on the rooftop over looking the cemetery. Evangeline had just been thrown down to the rooftop. Your rosary, Evangeline, fell out of your clothes. Samantha will tell you that not only was I affected by it, but so was Alasdair."

"It's true. He doubled over like something was burning him."

"Alasdair was never a church going man," I said.

"How true. You picked the rosary up and held it before you. You moved forward pushing Alasdair to the edge of the roof. He lost his balance and fell, but not before grabbing you and pulling you down with him. I shall never forget the next sound I heard…"

"…A thud as my body fell on a stake," I whispered. "I heard it too, before I lost all consciousness. Then Alasdair is dead?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I took care of the body myself."

"I did it. Now my family can finally live without fear from Alasdair."

"Indeed," Aldrich said taking one of my hands. "For the past four hundred years I have looked on you as a daughter and through your whole life, I have never been as proud of you as I am today."

"I can say the something," Dracula said. "You have done us all proud."

"Quite," Dr. Watson said rising from his seat. "But now it is my professional opinion that we allow the patient to rest. She is still very weak from her experience."

"Quite. Come along little one," Dracula said picking up Janice who had fallen asleep against my chest. "It's time you were in bed."

One by one my friends left my chamber. As Sherlock got up to leave, I grabbed his hand, silently asking him to stay. He smiled and sat back down again, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. He brought his face to mine and touched my lips with his. His lips were warm, smooth, and gentle against min. I broke the kiss and pressed my face into his chest.

"I am so sorry," I whispered.

"For what?"

"For…for…"

"Infecting me?" I nodded. "Evangeline look at me. There is nothing you can do to change what has happened. I'm sure if you could undo it you would, but you can't. I've come to a decision about what I'm going to do. I want you to change me."

"What!? Sherlock no…you have no idea what that means?"

"Yes I do. It means a life of loneliness…hate…fear, but you know me. I take what comes. Beside you said yourself that I'm already on the road to becoming a vampire. There is no going back. There is only onward. I can't remain half way. I must complete it. Please Evangeline."

"I can't," I said my eye becoming watery. "The world still needs you."

"Then change me when I retire. It'll be within five years or so."

I bit my lip. "All right. When you retire."

He smiled. "Evangeline, when you recover come back to London with Watson and me."

"Why? Because Reginald is going to marry that Romanian peasant girl?"

"How did you…" he chuckled, "never mind."

"The house is theirs," I said.

"It is generous of you."

"Well my new lease on life has put me in a generous mood."

"Then I will advise you nephew to take the opportunity while it is still good."

I tried to smile, but a yawn over came me. Sherlock guided me back into my pillows and tucked the covers around me. As my eyes closed, he kissed my forehead. He rose from the bed and left me to sleep feeling perfectly safe and loved.


	17. Chapter 17

WATSON-

Lady Evangeline recovered fully from her experience and moved to London when Holmes and I returned to the city. She left the house in the care of her nephew and his bride and found homes for the vampire children under her care. Aldrich decided to make his way to the Scottish highlands while Dracula returned to his stronghold in Transylvania taking young Samantha with him. Little Janice came to London with Lady Evangeline, who she lives with. As for Holmes and Lady Evangeline, they remained lovers seeing each other frequently.

Holmes finally retired in 1903 to move to the Sussex Downs. I visited Holmes in frequently in the early days of his retirement. He seemed happy and content with his new way of life. As far as I knew Lady Evangeline visited as well but not as frequently as I did.

On one such visit, I found Lady Evangeline sitting on the terrace with Holmes having a cup of tea. As usual when she was out in the sunlight, Lady Evangeline wore a wide brimmed straw hat. The look on her face was grim as she looked out onto the moors.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat between Holmes and Lady Evangeline.

"Evangeline is coming to live in Sussex with me," Holmes replied.

"What? Why?" I asked confused. "What about Janice?"

"She's gone to live with Aldrich for a year," Lady Evangeline replied taking a sip of tea.

"A year? Why a year?"

"Tell him Sherlock. Tell him everything."

Holmes sighed. "Watson you remember when I told you that I had shared blood with Evangeline?"

"Yes."

"I decided to complete the change and become a vampire. Now that I am retired I can do so without risking sunlight exposure."

"What do you mean Holmes?"

"What he means Dr. Watson," Lady Evangeline said, "is that until he is a hundred years old, Sherlock can't go out during the daylight."

"But why would you become a vampire Holmes?"

"Because," Holmes answered, "I will never be totally human again. After Evangeline's blood passed through my lips, I began to change. Over the years, I began to crave the taste of blood. This is the only way, Watson."

"Then I will help you through it in anyway I can."

Holmes smiled. "I knew I could count on you Watson."

"If we are to go through with the change, I would like to begin tonight," Lady Evangeline said folding her hands in her lap.

"So soon?" I asked.

"The sooner, the better. I am about to spend the next year of my life trying to keep Sherlock from killing every living thing in sight. It is not something that I am looking forward to. I'd like to begin as soon as possible."

"I agree with Evangeline," Holmes said. "We should begin tonight."

I never witnessed the actual process of the Change as it did involve Lady Evangeline taking as much blood from Holmes as he could bear it. I did see the aftermaths each morning.

The first morning, Holmes was very pale and weak. Lady Evangeline and I took turns helping him around his new home. He had nothing but broth for his meals and tea. The second morning, Holmes was paler and weaker. He was in need of a cane as evening fell. I was awakened by a scream in the night. I ran to Holmes' room and found Holmes fighting Lady Evangeline as she tried to grab his wrist. She finally caught hold of it and bit into it. I left with a sick feeling in my stomach.

The third, fourth, and fifth mornings Holmes did not get out of bed he was far too weak. His breathing was shallow and he didn't eat anything offered to him. On the sixth morning, he had a fever and on the seventh morning, his heart ceased to beat and he wasn't breathing.

Lady Evangeline did her best to offer me some comfort, but I couldn't be comforted. My friend was dead and would rise as a vampire when the night came again. When night did come again, Holmes came out of his room staggering. I could see his sharpened canines peering over his bottom lip. Lady Evangeline came forward with a cup full of blood she had prepared earlier. It was a mixture of pig's blood and blood that I had given to her in order to help.

"This will wean you onto human blood," she said giving the cup to Holmes. He drank it down in one gulp.

"I'm still hungry," he said eyeing me. I shifted in my seat nervously.

"I know, but you must pace yourself. If you have too much human blood before you are ready, you'll make yourself a monster. For now it's pig's blood with a hint of human.

"Very well. I think Watson, it would be wise for you to return to London until Evangeline deems it safe for you to visit."

"I intend to leave tomorrow morning."

"Then this is good-bye." He stuck out his hand to me.

"For the present," I said shaking his hand.

"Lady Evangeline," I said as I boarded the morning train to London.

"Yes, Dr. Watson?"

"You will take care of him, won't you?"

"I will Doctor. Have no fear."

"I worry about him."

"I know you do and so do I. We both love him in our own way. You love him like a brother, while I love him as a man."

"You will keep me informed about his Changes?"

"Of course. It is you right to know how he fairs. Will you do me a favor?"

"If I can."

"Send a telegram to Aldrich telling him to contact me as soon as possible. Then contact Dracula and Sherlock's brother Mycroft. They need to be apprised of the situation."

"Of course."

Lady Evangeline smiled. "I knew I could count on you." She kissed my cheek. "Thank you John Watson."

I blushed and boarded the train. I looked out the window as the train pulled out of the station. Clouds of steam enveloped Lady Evangeline and when it cleared, she was gone. I couldn't help, smiling, knowing that she had gone back to Holmes' villa to care for him through a difficult right of passage.


	18. Chapter 18

WATSON-

Fifteen years went by and I saw Holmes and Lady Evangeline infrequently, but we did exchange letter often. I learned from Lady Evangeline that Holmes was able to go out in the sunlight before his hundredth year of life, which astounded her. Her only explanation was he developed and immunity to the sun's rays while he was infected five years before his change. The last I had seen of them was in 1909, when Holmes told me of the case of _The Lion's Mane_. It was now 1918 and the War had ended and both sided were now recovering. But little did I know that another war had brewed under Holmes and Lady Evangeline's roof.

I found Holmes looking out the window on one rainy morning. I had just arrived from London and was surprised when Lady Evangeline hadn't answered the door. Looking at Holmes, I still marveled at how young he looked for a sixty-four-year-old man, and yet he had changed. Twenty years ago, I rarely saw Holmes without a smile on his face. Now watching him at the window, he seemed to have reverted to his temperament that he had when I first met him over forty years ago.

"Nine years," he whispered.

"What?"

"It is nine years to the day since Evangeline left."

"Left? Why?"

"We fought."

"Holmes." I knew they had more than just fought. Lady Evangeline and Holmes argued quite often, but never enough to provoke her to leave.

He sighed. "I became angry with her and demanded that she leave. She did. One night I woke up and she was gone. She left me a note, telling me that she was giving me sometime to myself so that I might grow. The tension had been growing as I discovered the full extent of my new abilities. She was hovering like a mother hen.

"It is perfect natural," I said. "Since your change, she's become a sort of older sister…"

"Or a wife," he said.

"Even that. She loves you."

"I know. She stayed with me in my darkness moments."

"Just as you stayed with her during hers."

"But I barely stand being around her."

"She no doubt felt the same about you," I replied. "The vampire's animal instinct. She's invading your territory."

Holmes' eyes narrowed. "Since when did you become an expert on vampires?" he snapped.

"Since I met Lady Evangeline, and over the years she had kept me informed of your progress with great detail. Whatever you learned, I learned."

Holmes face softened as he turned back to the window. "That sounds like her. I apologize for my outburst. It has been difficult getting on without her."

"You miss, don't you?"

"Indeed. If I could see her again, I'd ask her to forgive me."

"You don't need to ask," Lady Evangeline said from an open window. She stood on the sill, dripping wet in a long white satin dress. He hair was loose. "I forgave you a long time ago."

In two strides Holmes crossed to room and picked her up off the windowsill. She laughed and cried at the same time as he spun her around. A smile had appeared on Holmes' face as well and I swear to this day that a tear dribbled down his cheek, although he would never admit it.

"Evangeline, please don't ever leave me again," he said setting her down.

"How will you stop me?"

"By marrying you."

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips. "I suppose that is one way."

The following week on the moors of Sussex, my friend Sherlock Holmes married Lady Evangeline Weatherly. I stood at Holmes; side as best man as he had done for me at my marriages. Mycroft Holmes was also a groomsman. Samantha and Janice were Lady Evangeline's attendants. Dracula played the role of father of the bride, while Aldrich officiated the ceremony. Holmes and Lady Evangeline, not wanting a fuss made, simple exchanged vows, rings, and sealed their promises with a kiss. Lady Evangeline renounced her title that day and took on the name Evangeline Marion Holmes. To my knowledge Holmes and Evangeline are still living on the Sussex Downs where, they tell me, they are very happy and content.

The End

_I know that I had said I was discontinuing, but I felt that I should finish what I start. So I posted everything in one go._

_CHEERS!_

_Summer Skye_

2


End file.
